The Yin and the Yang Souls
by Zephyr Minamino
Summary: A story about a vampire and a slayer tied together by a pair of yin yang amulets. But soon a foe appears and threatens the peace. What's a girl to do when she's trying to juggle high school, slaying, and romance at a time? Sesshomaru-Kagome main pairing.
1. Proluge

* * *

The Yin and the Yang Souls 

Proluge

* * *

The lost prophecy:

One of darkness, one of light. Tainted by blood, a child of innocence. When bound by blood, when brought together. Possessors bound by the tie. To death comes one if the other has perished. United together to be mates. The unlikely pair, thought never to be seen. The hunter of the night. The slayer of the shadow.

* * *

She ran through the hallways of a hideout. Not just A hideout, THE hideout of the most notorious vampires that were to have said to exist. Accompanying her was her best friends Sango and Kikiyo. What were they doing in a vampire nest you may ask? Their duties as vampire hunters. Kagome was clad in a skintight slaying outfit that was all black with blue linings. Sango's trimmed in black and red, while Kikiyo's were downed in a deep midnight blue and turquoise green. Hanging at each of their hips were two daggers, and multiple ones hidden on the insides of theirs uniforms. On Kikiyo's back was a bow and arrow; each arrow made from witch's blade, a deadly magic towards vampires. Sango heaved a giant boomerang and Kagome: a swallow made of the strongest witch's blade. By their side was a small cat youkai of fire, tiny yet powerful.

"Kilala, watch your back!" Sango warned as they came upon a door.

"They must be right ahead. everyone prepared? Alright, let's go!" Kagome ordered and she ripped the witch's swallow off her back and sliced the door neatly in half.

Kikiyo and Sango hurried into the doorframe; weapons poised and ready to kill. They looked into a dark empty room.

"This isn't right, it's .. empty..?" Sango whispered cautiously.

They cautiously walked into the room, wary of everything happening around them. The door creaked closed as the exited the door's path. Holding their breath they slowly scanned the room. Something darted across the room as Sango uneasily took a step back only to bump into something strong and sturdy.

"Kagome, is that you?"

"No, I'm over here."

"Kikiyo?"

"No, I'm by Kagome, where are you?"

"If you're over there? Who's behind me?" Sango slowly turned only to face a young man in his supposedly late teens.

Meanwhile, Kagome stood by Kikiyo frantically looking for a source of light. Sango had disappeared and that meant something was up.

"Kagome, is that you?" She suddenly heard from Sango.

"No, I'm over here." she replied prodding around for her light.

"Kikiyo?" Sango asked, which Kikiyo shook her head to and replied, "No, I'm by Kagome, where are you?"

"If you're over there? Who's behind me?" Kagome froze in mid-search as she deciphered Sango's sentence.

"Vampires! Kikiyo you ready? Kikiyo?" Kagome suddenly found herself alone.

Kikiyo was gone. A sharp scream which she recognized as Kikiyo sounded and the swallow wielding slayer whirled around and dashed off in the direction of the scream. As she passed through the doorframe she was sharply yanked back into something… or someone. She turned to face whoever it was and saw…

* * *

Kagome screamed as she woke up from her dream, drenched in sweat.

'It was all a dream. Thank God!' she thought hugging herself tightly and shivering uncontrollably.

She heard someone running up the stair and she froze. The door burst open and her mother slid in.

"Kagome what is it? Were you attacked?" she asked questionably.

"No, I had a nightmare. Oh mama, it was horrible! We were out at this old building checking out some rumors about vampire sightings. When we entered this one dusty room, Sango and Kikiyo disappeared and I couldn't find them anywhere. Then… then…" Kagome cut off and shivered again.

Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter lovingly and rubbed her back soothingly. "Come on, I don't think you're going to get anymore sleep tonight."

"Did I wake you?" Kagome asked shivering a little.

"No, I've been up for a couple hours. it's only five in the morning."

Kagome snorted, "Only five? That's still too early to be normal."

They shared a laugh for a moment before stepping downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen and started to prepare the breakfast. Kagome helped a bit to keep her mind off her dream. As the clock struck six, the rest of the family started to file down the stairs. Souta came first; rubbing his eye's tiredly with Buyo, the family cat, trailing after. Soon after, Jii-san out from the bedroom down the hall muttering about pesky rouges out rambling around and destroying things.

"That's the forth one I've found on the top of the shrine stairs. Looks the rouge's got to her before she could get to the shrine. Poor thing," Jii-san said solemnly and shook his head.

"Another one, father?" Mrs. Higarashi asked as she placed eggs and bacon on the table and turned to fetch the orange juice and milk.

Souta bounded up to the table and plopped down in his seat. "It's really sad. Wish I could help out but you guys say I'm too young. When can I hunt vamps like Kagome?"

"When your next birthday rolls around. In about four months." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out and set out the milk and orange juice.

"Awwww, that's four whole months though! Can't I start today?" Souta whined.

"I'll think about it, but not today, maybe next week."

"ALRIGHT!" Souta cheered and jumped up to dance around the table happily.

"Okay now, you settle down! Breakfast is on the table, lets eat." Mrs. Higarashi ordered and everyone took their seat.

"Mama can … Sango, Kikiyo… and I go shopping… after school… today?" Kagome asked between bites.

"Just as long as your back before nightfall. okay?"

"Okay!"

Kagome put her dishes in the sink and ran up the stair to prepare for school. She slipped on her school uniform, socks, shoes, and grabbed her bag before running downstairs. She hugged her mom and jii-san quickly, ruffled Souta's hair, and finally ran out the door.

* * *

In a shadowy building a few blocks from the High School, sat a young teen. He had silver hair, golden eyes, white doggy ears, sharp fingernail claws, and right now a peaceful expression on his face as he quietly slept. He was jerked out of his slumber by the entrance of three other teens. Two boys and a girl entered the room. The first was the eldest. He too had silver hair, golden eyes but with a natural eye shadow look to them, blood red stripes gracing his face, a blue crescent moon upon his forehead, sharp fingernail claws, two red stripes right above each wrist, and a fluffy tail hanging off his shoulder. The other boy had black hair pulled into a dragon's tail, brown eyes, and a soft looking nature about him. All three were clad in boy's school uniforms. The girl had a midback long blue streaked black hair, black kitten ears, ice blue eyes, a blue crescent moon upon her forehead, sharp fingernail claws, and a black tipped white wolfish tail. She was dressed in the boy's uniform due to the fact of her hate for skirts.

"InuYasha, wake up. We must go to this school. It may help us find the other side of this amulet I have," the elder boy commanded as he held up a part of a Yin Yang necklace. It was blood red with a black spiked trim.

"Why do I have to tag along? What's in it for me Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked boredly.

"You want to know how to master that stupid sword do you not, little brother?" Sesshomaru dully replied.

"Lighten up nii-san! You sound so boring when you speak like that," the girl said as she smiled happily.

"Zephyr, settle down now. Don't get too excited." a mysterious voice interrupted.

"Kouga! When did you get here?" Krystali asked attacking him in a furious hug.

"I got back late last night." he shrugged.

Kouga was also dressed in school uniform. He had silky brown hair, which tied back in a ponytail, piercing blue eyes, and sharp fingernail claws. Couldn't forget his cocky disposition either. Kouga wrapped his arm around Krystali and they walked up to the other three.

"You shouldn't spoil her Kouga, she'll get even more difficult than she already is," InuYasha snapped jumping down from the rafters.

"Aww, don't worry bout this little girl. She's just a little baby girl." Kouga replied and picked her up and swung her around.

"Kouga! I'm not little! I'm 15 youkai years old! That's 45 to a human!" Krystali complained and struggled to get free from the okami youkai and vampire mix's grasp.

"Zephyr, sorry to ruin your happy moment but… that's young, girl." Kouga informed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's all because of those damn chokers. If only we could remove them." InuYasha pondered, reaching up towards the golden bangles. Zephyr snarled and snapped at his hand warningly.

"And let loose her demonic self on the public, I don't think so. The society isn't ready for a rampaging neko-jin on the loose. They can barely keep up with our activity!" Kouga laughed, light glinting off of a bloody fang.

Zephyr took the opportunity to get loose and climbed up the rafter. "I thought you smelled like blood. You had to got feed last night didn't you?" she complained and made a face at Kouga.

"Can't help it sweetie, it's part of who we are." Kouga informed.

"Glad I'm not a vamp, that's just nasty what you guys do. And I'm glad my blood's poison to vamps. Heh heh heh." Zephyr chuckled sarcastically.

"Well, you'd better be thankful, or I wouldn't have brought you back here to your brothers when I found you! I would of left you their on the ground, practically dead. A demon's blood is mighty tasty!" Kouga argued back.

"Touchy touchy!" Zephyr snapped.

"Whatever." Kouga muttered.

"If you are finished bickering, we're going to be late." Sesshomaru pointed out and walked out the door leaving Kouga and Zephyr fighting.

"Yikes, he's right! See ya later!" Zephyr bounded out the door and down the sidewalk after Sesshomaru. Kouga and InuYasha glanced briefly at each other before charging after them.

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Well, I'm going through my stories and revising them chapter by chapter. So I'm starting with the Yin and the Yang Souls. There will be new bits and pieces changed, such as names and stuff. Krystalli is now Zephyr. X3 Duh, because that is my chari and I don't like the name Krystalli. It's too weird for me. Hope you guys still like it. The new chapter is still being worked on. Hope you can wait. It won't be out for a bit. Today is New Years Eve and I'm staying at a friends. Then school starts back up and I HAVE to get good grades. I bombed Chemical Biology II and I hate that class. Plus I have Drivers Ed this semester so I want to be able to drive. Well, ja matte ne minna-san._


	2. Broken Pieces

_Thanks to the Reviewers!:_

**Sunstar1217**: Yay! Another Kago/Sessy fan! I tried to update fast, here's the next chappie!

**Wolf girl111**: I luv Romance/horrors as well. Wait, if I didn't like them, why would I be writing one. Oh well. Thankies and hope you enjoy the chappie!

**Shadow Kat**: Did I update fast enough? Meow!

**Lunabelle**: Interesting question. Okay here I go. For Kagome, I don't think I'll change her toooo much, just a bit to make her seem more for the role, but still the same Kagome. The demon boys, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Kouga are both demon and vamp, but the demon side they keep secret. Miroku is Miroku. Still a pervert, but only human. He's just a good friend of the vampire boys. Hope that cleared things up a bit… and Kikiyo isn't evil or anything. She just has a gothish attitude.

**Sailor Uranus 21**: Thankies! Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Ying and the Yang Souls 

Chapter 2: Broken Pieces

* * *

Kagome had just left the shrine for school. She was in deep thought about the mysterious amulet piece. She found it on one of her patrols through the clubbing district. The amulet was crafted beautifully. It looked like a broken piece of a yin yang, but the colors were off. Instead of the traditional white or black color, it was a pitch black trimmed in blood red. Carved in the back was the inscription of 'Hunter of the Night'. She briefly wondered who the craftsman could be and how he could lose the other piece of such a beautiful piece of work. The location and color of the other also crossed her mind. While she was deep in thought, three of her friends jogged up behind her and brought her back to the present.

"Hey Kagome! What's that spacey look for? Are you thinking of a guy?" Yuki asked questionably smirking.

"Oh come off it Yuki! Leave Kagome alone! So who is it?" Eri asked.

"What was that you said two seconds ago.." Yuki growled causing Eri to sweatdrop.

Kagome just casually waved it off and simply replied with, "What makes you think that I'm dreaming about a guy?"

"The way your walking, it's slightly relaxed and gives the impression of happiness. How your eyes are slightly glazed over with emotion. How you sway as you walk, it tells others that you are thinking deeply about something. How you-"

"Okay Yuki, that's enough! And no I wasn't thinking about any guy Yuki," Kagome remarked then mentally adding, 'But I am thinking about the amulet and the dream… now that guy was pretty damn fine…'

"You are doing it again!" Eri snapped playfully.

"Wha?"

"Daydreaming again!"

"Eh... no such thing…"

"Nevermind, we're going to be late for school! Let's go!" Yuki shouted and dashed off towards the school.

"WAIT FOR US YUKI!!" the other two called. Kagome stayed back not wanting to get into anything.

* * *

As the slayer entered the gates, Kagome spotted Kikiyo and Sango afar standing beside the stairway inside the building. The slayer ran towards them and Sango started up the converstation.

"Hey Kagome. Have any news?" Sango asked.

"Actually I do, Grandpa said he found another one on the stairs to the shrine. He says it's the vampires but he doesn't know. It's strange, the occurrence only happens once every four days. Usually they happened almost everyday, with at least three or four victims. I wonder what's up." Kagome explained.

Sango shrugged while Kikiyo pondered on the subject. "Do you think it has anything to do with that new building down the road from the mall? I mean, it just showed up one day and nobody else really notices it. Then again nobody notices anything around here anymore."

Kikiyo's new information clicked in Kagome's mind. "New building. Which one?"

"I heard it's a four story building with no power, very little light, and supposedly its rumored that a demon is occupying it. Sounds suspicious I'd say? What say we go and check it out after school? How about it?" Kikiyo proposed.

"I'm in. What about you Kagome?" Sango asked. All attention was focused on Kagome.

"Sure, I'm game! Let's go hunting for blood-suckers!" Kagome cheered and the three of them slowly walked into school.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the amulet swaying back and forth between his fingers. It was well crafted, something of value. It's color was a blood red trimmed in black. But it was unusual for the black dot to be missing. That was the only flaw that the eldest vampire could see besides the plainly missing part.

"Trying to get a job in hypnotism. I say go for it… then you can hypnotize your victims to obey at your whim," Kouga ranted and walked front of Sesshomaru.

The wolfish vampire snatched the amulet piece, inspected it for a brief moment, and flung it back to Sesshomaru. "Don't see what's so special about it. It's just a piece of rock."

"Kouga, do us a favor and shut up the hell up! Your constant whining is getting on my nerves." InuYasha snapped at Kouga and sped up his pace past the wolf.

"Bite me. Who made you the righteous ringleader around here?"

"No one did, it just makes him feel important. So live with it Kouga-kun." Zephyr sarcastically answered and slowed down to get in step with her brother.

"I think the pendent is very pretty, even without the other piece."

"Feh, its just a stupid rock!" InuYasha grumbled speeding up once again.

As they all reached the gate to the school, they couldn't help but overhear a conversation being held by three girls. The first with midlength black hair and blue eyes. A girl with long black hair and brown eyes, and the third with long black hair pulled back with a holder and black eyes. They were talking about a building and some demon living in it and that they were going hunting.

'Hunting for what?' Sesshomaru wondered and then heard from the girl with blue eyes, "Let's go hunting for blood- suckers!"

That caught three of the four member's attention. The three vampires slowly eased themselves away from the three hunters and sprinted for the safety of the school. When the arrived in their first hour classes they happily sat down and let out their breath they were unknowingly holding.

"God, who would of thought that hunters would be in school? They just keep training them at younger ages every day don't they?" Kouga shivered as he thought of himself being beat up by a ten year old.

"What Kouga? Thinking about getting beaten by a ten year old? Ha, that'll be the day alright." InuYasha laughed dodging the various items that Kouga chucked at him.

Zephyr chuckled as she watched InuYasha run around as Kouga fell over things while chasing the younger vampire. Some graceful idiot. Five minutes later the bell rang and InuYasha and Kouga finally stopped chasing each other to sit down in their respective seats and wait for the rest of the class to be seated.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Kikiyo entered the classroom happily chatting, unaware of the nervous eyes upon them. Two minutes after they sat down, the teacher walked in and started the class.

"Class," he began, "We have a few transfer students today. They're new in town. So will the new students please come to the front and introduce themselves."

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Zephyr, and InuYasha marched up to the front of the room and stared at the class. Since nobody was about to go first, Zephyr stepped up and said, "Ohayo minna-san! My name is Zephyr! Pleased to meet yah! There really isn't much else to me."

Mr. Kazuma nodded and the neko-jin took her seat. Sesshomaru stepped up and answered in a monotone voice, "I am Sesshomaru," and sat back down without another word.

InuYasha and Kouga finally introduced themselves and sat down in their seats. Briefly they all wondered what the day would bring to them.

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Okay, I'm back from our New Years Party. I played Tripoly and won fifty cents. That's pretty good I'd say since you play with pennies. It's a fun game. I'll probably revise two chapters tomorrow and school starts up again on Monday. So I'll probably be chalked up with homework. My teachers hate me. Well, ja matte ne._


	3. Class

* * *

The Ying and the Yang Souls 

Chapter 3: Class

* * *

The class began boring and stayed boring.

"Class open your text books to pg. 35 please. Now prepositions are words that connect a noun to a verb.." Mrs. Rabold started and started writing examples on the overhead.

Kagome groaned as her head hit the desk. She absolutely hated Language Arts.

'Boring. I wonder how Sango's faring...'

Kagome lifted her head and stared at her friend. She looked like she was about to fall asleep. 'She's not the only one.' Kagome thought as she looked at Kikiyo who looked about ready to die. Kagome got out a sheet of paper and wrote,

'Hey Sango. How ya doin?'

She folded the paper up and kicked it back to Sango. Sango picked it up and unfolded it, smiling at the note.

'Yeah right. What do you think? Hey Kikiyo… you faring any better?'

Sango kicked it to Kikiyo who in turn wrote:

'Not any better than you I bet.'

So all through the hour they wrote/kicked notes back and forth between the three of them. When the bell finally rang, the three of them hurried out and down the hall to their lockers.

"I thought I was gonna die in there. How about you?" Kagome sighed as she dug through her locker to find the things she needed for Geography class.

"Ugh, we have Geography class. Mr. Bock is such a drag." Kikiyo groaned and pulled out her Geography book and dropped it in her bag.

"I know I'll fall asleep in his class." Sango snickered and dropped her book in her bag as well. The three teens slowly made their way towards room 206 of Geography.

Sesshomaru glared evilly at his locker. He hadn't taken the time to memorize the locker combination so he was trying to pry it open with deadly glares. InuYasha and Zephyr walked up behind the preoccupied teen and grinned.

"Forgot your locker combo on the first day. What a pathetic excuse for a ..OW! Zephyr!" InuYasha glared at his younger sister. She just looked up at him and grinned.

"Shut up you poor excuse of a half breed. Don't worry Niisama. Just let me handle it." She smiled and walked over to the locker and typed in a few numbers and it opened.

Sesshomaru glared at his younger sister and she grinned smugly. "Now you owe me." She snickered and ran off to her second hour class.

Sesshomaru growled as he watched her disappear around the corner.

"Cocky little brat huh?" InuYasha said and walked off after her.

Sesshomaru slammed the door of his locker and stormed after the two of them and into Geography class. Entering the classroom with a emotionless expression he seated himself at a desk in the middle rows of the classroom. He was sitting next to a girl with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked like she'd been training a lot.

'Hmmm, why does she seem familiar? Ah, yes… the slayers.' Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he realized that the girl next to him was one of the vampire hunters. He immediately stared at the front and waited for the teacher to arrive.

About 4 minutes later Mr. Bock walked in and took attendance. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Zephyr were once again introduced to the class and then Mr. Bock started his lesson.

"Okay everyone, turn to chapter four and start working on the chapter reviews," he instructed.

The class groaned as they retrieved paper, pencils and their books. Kagome mentally swore that all teachers were bloodsucking vamps and grumbled revenge under her breath as she retrieved her book and started working on the first of three reviews assigned. Sango and Kikiyo had the same expression on their face as they worked diligently. Sesshomaru on the other hand, promised death to the teachers of the school. His eyes burned holes into his textbook in silence as he worked unhappily. Zephyr, however, was having the best time of her life.

About 10 minutes into class she stood up and exclaimed, "DONE!"

Everybody paused at her disturbance, shrugged and returned to their work. Sesshomaru smirked his trademark smirk and started over to her desk. Why do the work if he had someone else to give him the answers. But just as he opened his mouth to ask the favor, Zephyr snapped at him and replied angrily.

"Sesshomaru, I know you're a dear and all but GET YUR OWN WORK DONE BY YUR OWN SELF!" She growled and shoved him back to his seat.

He growled under his breath as he retreated back to his seat to finish his work. InuYasha mentally exclaimed blackmail as he finished the first section review. The class seemed to drag on by as one by one the class finished and started to chat amongst each other.

"So, Kagome. did you check out the new students?" Sango asked happily as she nodded over to the three students in the room.

Kagome swirled around in her chair and looked them over. She didn't really care for the one with the brash attitude but she did feel a certain attraction to the eldest of the group.

"I like the older one… he looks the most mature."

"Kagome! You most certainly aren't mature by any standards whatsoever! So don't got lying your way through the whole situation… come on, you know you like him cause he's sexy," Sango exclaimed and winked at her friend.

Kagome blushed and then blurted out, "Well which one do you like?"

"Me? I don't really like any of them."

"Only because she likes that other boy in Home Economics class." Kikiyo injected.

"You mean Miroku?" Kagome silently squealed.

"Yah…" Kikiyo scribbled down another answer.

"No way! Is it true Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked at her friend with You'd-better-tell-me-or-else eyes.

"Ehh?" Sango's eyes shone with surprise.

"SO IT IS!" Kagome squealed and clapped her hands happily.

"Ahem, Miss Higurashi if you can not control yourself I'll be forced to write you up. Now please settle down." Mr. Bock said disapprovingly.

"Gomen nasai," Kagome replied softly before turning back to Sango.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"But we're not even together! I bet he doesn't even notice me.." Sango retorted and looked down to her hands.

"Anyway, do you like any of them Kikiyo?" Kikiyo looked at the boys for a while and then shrugged. But deep inside she was falling for a certain brash vampire demon.

Finally the bell rang for third hour and the class rushed out.

"Yatta! Finally free! No more Mr.Monotone!" Kagome cheered and rushed down the hall shouting quick good-bye's to her friends.

The rest of the day dragged by. The girls only had three classes together so they were bored throughout the day. The guys were pretty much in the same classes and they had to put up with Zephyr's smart alect attitude all day long. After seven long hours of school the final bell rang and school was out for the day.

Kagome skipped happily over to the entrance of the school and waited for Sango and Kikiyo to show up. They were all gonna go check out the new building that showed up and she was so excited. She waited for five brief minutes before messing around with a rock on the ground. Soon she got bored of the stupid rock and kicked it away harshly.

"What'd the rock ever do to you Kagome?" a voice said in the distance.

Kagome whipped around and sighed as she saw Sango and Kikiyo approaching.

"Finally! Do you realize how long I've been standing here waiting for your sorry asses!" Kagome shouted angrily

"Calm down girl! You've only been here for six minutes. It's not that bad. Some people have other things to do, you know," Kikiyo remarked brushing her hair out of her face.

Kagome glared at Kikiyo, who returned it, and then turned back and asked, "So, are we gonna go check out the new building or not?"

"Patience grasshopper, we will go, but not before getting our gear." Sango joked and walked off with Kikiyo trailing.

"Yes sensei.." Kagome sneered and ran to catch up with the two girls

It was a quiet ten minute walk to the shrine and as soon as they reached the stairs, Kagome's nose smelled Oden.

"ODEN! Yay! Oden! Mom made oden. Hurrah for oden!" She cheered and rushed inside to the table and sat down.

"Calm down Kagome, let your friends have some as well," Mrs. Higurashi scolded and gently tapped her daughter on the head with a wooden spoon.

"Yes mother," Kagome sighed as Kikiyo and Sango sat down and started eating.

After the little 'oden' fest, the three girls went upstairs to Kagome's room and began to put on their gear. They slipped into their suits and armor then adjusted their weapons. Sango secured her boomerang onto her back while Kikiyo strapped a quiver of arrows on their back. Kagome slipped some kunai in the cuffs of her suit. Some at her wrists, in her shoulder armor, in her boots, at her ankles, and some in her waistband. She also slipped two daggers into her waistband for safekeeping. After twenty minutes of preparation, Kagome and the girls left the shrine and began their trek to the mysterious building. Ten minutes later found the girls in front of the place. It was mighty big, at least four stories. The paint was peeling a bit and the door was old style. Shrugging the creepy sense away, they headed up to the door and entered.

* * *

Sesshomaru had bound and gagged his sister to the pole in the middle of the room. He was deliberating what to do to her because of her being a smart alect attitude all through school. He decided to leave her be and go find Kouga. Finding the flea-bitten wolf in the den, he was greeted with the stench of fresh blood. Kouga, being the fool he was, had just fed again and the stench of the room was enough for any vampire to go on a feeding frenzy.

"You dumbass! Don't you know there are hunters out at this time!" Sesshomaru snarled and hit Kouga across the face.

Kouga shrugged and leapt up into the loft and laid down on the mattress. Sesshomaru glared holes at Kouga's back and promised death and torture to the stupid wolf if he wasn't careful. Suddenly he smelled the intruders and stormed off to go find his half-brother. He wasn't worried or anything. The traps could take care of the intruders, he was just a little uneasy about them. Shrugging it off the regal teen continued his search for his half-brother.

* * *

Kagome trudged along the hallway gloomily. They had been walking for a while and her feet hurt.

"Can we take a break yet?"

"Quit your whining Kagome. We'll take a break in a little bit," Kikiyo snapped and walked faster just to spite the girl.

"I'm gonna laugh when you fall into a trap or something," Kagome shot out and sped up to keep in step with Kikiyo.

"Well I'm gonna laugh if you get caught by a vampire," she replied.

"Whatever…"

"Will you two just shut up! I'm tired of all your bitching. This is serious, this could be a nest or something," Sango snapped and looked ahead as far as she could with the lanturn.

"Turn the lanturn up! I can't see a darn thing!" Kagome whined again.

Kikiyo sighed and turned up the lanturn a notch so they could see further.

"There's nothing there."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Kagome," Kikiyo sighed and walked on ahead.

Suddenly the floor dropped out and Kikiyo fell into a hole in the ground.

"Haha! Told you you'd fall in a trap! This is hilarious, where's a camera when you need one!" Kagome laughed as she sat down.

Kikiyo glared at Kagome but stopped when she heard a rustling sound coming from nearby. She carefully crawled over to the corner where it was coming from and saw a full skeleton.

"How interesting." she whispered as she watched the skull twitch every so often.

She picked up the bone to get a better look at it when a fluffy orange tail poked out from the bottom. She stared at it for a while and sighed.

"Kitsune magic no doubt." Kikiyo sighed as she hit the skull on the head.

It jumped out of her hand and in a puff of smoke transformed into a little boy with orange hair tied back in a little ponytail, a fluffy orange tail, green eyes, and dressed in a small kimono.

"Wow, it's a kitsune! Can I hold him!" Kagome begged as she spied the little fox.

Kikiyo tossed the kitsune at her and said, "Here, knock yourself out.. literally."

"Hey little kit! I'm Kagome! What's your name?" Kagome cooed as she cradled the kitsune in her arms.

"My name's Shippou! I'm glad you guys came around cause I've been trapped in that pit for a while now. It's been kinda lonesome. Now I can finally get out of this place!" Shippou replied smiling cutely as he spoke.

"Awww! Aren't you just the cutest little thing on this planet!" Kagome cooed as she hugged the little kistune.

"Hey Shippou, do you happen to know anything about this place?" Sango asked as she pulled Kikiyo out of the hole.

"Ummmmm well there's this nice neko child named Zephyr who comes down and watches me. And then there are these one guys. Two of them have silver hair and gold eyes and the other has brown hair and blue eyes. They're all vampires with a little demon in them." Shippou explained carefully.

Kagome gasped as she was thinking of a certain silver haired guy at the moment.


	4. Meet the Vampires

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I didn't post this on the first chapter. It was slightly forgotten so I'll place it here. I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. I am merely using the characters to write a fanfiction story, which has no ties to the actual series. As some may have figured, this is an AU story so I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

**

The Yin and the Yang Souls

Chapter 4: Meet the Vampires

* * *

Shippou stared into Kagome's shocked eyes and cocked his head.

"What?" he asked and jumped onto her shoulder.

"Nothing. Its nothing." she whispered and walked down the hallway.

"Kagome wait!" Sango called but Kagome had already left.

She sighed and looked at Kikiyo. "Well now what do we do?"

"We should go after her, but who knows where she went off to. This place could have anything in it." Kikiyo said as she shifted her quiver to the other shoulder.

"Well we can't just leave her." Sango snapped and ran after her.

"Idiots." Kikiyo mumbled and took off after both of them.

Kagome looked around her surroundings questionably. She had just fell into another trapdoor that led to a basement of some sort.

"Shippou, do you know where we are?"

"No. I know where Zephyr's room is and that's about it. Hers is on the 2nd floor," Shippou whispered as he snuggled into Kagome's hair scared.

Kagome smiled and started to find a stairway or something.

On the 3rd floor with Sesshomaru and CO

Sesshomaru snorted as he watched Kagome fall down the trapdoor into the basement. Zephyr just stared into the mirror, watching Kagome and Shippou try to find a way out.

"I'd best go find her. She'll be down there for a while." Zephyr started but was surprised when the silent demon stood up.

"Oniisama, are you feeling okay? You've never cared about the welfare of any intruders, why start now?" she asked feeling his forehead for a fever.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked off leaving Zephyr to her thoughts. 'Finally! Sesshomaru's becoming more emotional..' Zephyr smirked as she streaked across the ceiling following her brother.

Sesshomaru walked silently through the hallways towards the basement.

'Why am I going to retrieve her.. it's not like I like her or anything.. or do I? Nah. I am Sesshomaru… a fearful demon and a vampire of the night… I don't love.'

'No this is more like it. I am Sesshomaru a evil sadistic bastard. I am vain and homicidal,' a voice in the back of his mind commented.

'Who the hell are you to be telling me who I am. You're just that pathetic little voice in the back of my mind trying to be my conscious.' Sesshomaru thought venomously.

'Can't deny anything though. I know all your thoughts, especially those centering around a certain hunter.'

'But she is pretty… no beautiful. Her soft-looking raven black hair, deep blue eyes… warm smile. Cute laugh… wait… I did not just say that..' Sesshomaru sighed and started to ram his head into the hall wall.

'I **bam** am **bam** not **bam **going **bam** soft** bam**'

'Face it Fluffy, you're strung over her. The world's coming to an end! It's the apocalypse! The emotionless vampire has finally submitted to feelings!' the voice sarcastically cried.

'Hell to you…'

"You know that you'll leave a dent in your head if you make a habit of doing that." Someone pointed out from the ceiling tearing Sesshomaru from his thoughts.

"Zephyr, why are you following me? And since when have you been worried about my welfare?"

"Since you're my only brother that actually gives a damn about me."

"I' m only your half-brother… your mother was a neko… mine was not."

"So?"

"Forget it… go torture InuYasha or something."

"…… Okay." Zephyr shrugged and bounded off towards InuYasha's room a little too happy.

Sesshomaru shook his head and continued down towards the basement.

Kagome was starting to grow very impatient with the basement. She kicked the wall a couple times and punched it angrily.

"We have gone around this fucking basement only about a hundred times and I have yet to find anything that remotely resembles a doorknob! Gaah!" Kagome fumed as she furiously pounded on the wall, "I guess now I'll just punch a hole into the wall and see if it leads me out. If my hand doesn't fall off in the process."

About 5 minutes later Kagome was holding her right hand in pain and severely pissed off at the wall with barely a dent in it.

"What are these walls made of? Steel?"

"Actually, wood, but whatever did the wall do to you to make you brutally punch and kick at it like that?" A male voice rang out of nowhere.

'That definitely wasn't Shippou' the slayer thought.

"Who's there?" Kagome whispered as she backed up into the wall.

Sesshomaru stepped up to the Kagome silently until he was about a few inches away, their faces almost touching. Kagome stared into the golden depths of the man in front her and gasped.

'It's him!' she mentally screamed as her subconscious was danced around her mind happily.

Sesshomaru lifted his right hand up and brought it to Kagome's face and rested it on her cheek.

'So soft.' he mused, 'What am I saying.'

Kagome was surprised at his actions but surprisingly she leaned into his touch, still drowning in his golden depths. Sesshomaru stroked her cheek silently and began to trace the outline of her face as she looked on confused. His eye's held no answers of what he was planning. Kagome was beginning to feel lightheaded.

'Oh no. he's coming closer. is he gonna kiss me! That'd be nice. Wait… he's a vampire. He's gonna suck me dry! Well, that wouldn't be sooo bad I guess as long as it was him who did it. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I THINKING!' Kagome began to panic as Sesshomaru drew closer.

But his face went towards her ear.

'What… is he gonna bite my ear?' Kagome thought sarcastically jumping when he spoke.

"Follow me if you ever want to get out of here." Sesshomaru suddenly walked away with Kagome staring after.

She quickly followed behind him in step. Shippou jumped up on her shoulder making Kagome wonder.

'Where has he been for the last five minutes? Oh well.'

* * *

Sango clutched her boomerang strap tightly ready to attack whoever decided to attack her. She didn't like this place, first Kikiyo falls into a hole and they find a young kit named Shippou then Kagome walks off and disappears. She looked behind her and didn't see Kikiyo form.

"And now Kikiyo disappears. This place is definitely rigged."

As if on que, something jumped down a little ways behind her. Sango, hearing this, began to walk slightly faster to gain some distance from the 'creature' that had fell from the ceiling. She heard it rise to it's feet and start to follow after Sango. Finally not able to take the pressure, the slayer broke into a swift run to escape it's sight. Suddenly without any warning, it disappeared without a trace. Sango slowly turned around to stare at where it used to be, and walked backwards into the chest of a sturdy figure. The slayer whipped around to face a tall man with piercing blue eyes and dark chestnut hair pulled up in a ponytail. Sango took one look at him and tried to flee. The man smiled a fanged grin and snatched Sango by the arm and pulled her back against him in a bruising grasp. Sango tried to free herself by a series of tactics. Kicking him in the shins or punching him randomly hoping to hit a weak spot but failed because he had her arms tightly pinned against him. Trying to reach her weapons was out of the question.

"Fiesty aren't we?" the man moving her up against a wall.

"Get away from me vampire!" Sango snarled at him desperately trying to free her hands so she could reach her poisons.

"Now now. No need for violence dearest."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Kouga, dear."

"I'd rather die."

"That can be arranged." Kouga grinned baring his fangs, all too happy to fulfil her wish, when an arrow flew by slicing his cheek thinly.

Kouga stepped back slightly surprised and touched the slit. It healed instantly leaving not even a scar on his pale cheek. Out of the shadows stepped Kikiyo, bow armed and prepared to shoot again. Kouga snarled and sprinted off before anything else happened that he would regret.

"Are you alright?" Kikiyo asked approaching the shivering slayer.

"Yeah… sure, first you fall into a hole, then Kagome walks off like a zombie, and finally I'm almost sucked dry by a freak vamp with problems named Kouga. And to think my day could get any worse," Sango sarcastically spouted as she shifted her armor.

Kikiyo shook her head and started to walk off. "Come on, we've gotta find Kagome before Kouga or someone else does."

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Okay this chapter is done. I've decided to stop putting up the reviewers. It's a slight waste of space and misleads the amount of actual story written. Along with long and senseless author notes at the beginning and ends. And I don't think I put the disclaimer at the beginning so I'll probably post it on this. Heh, well I'm off to attempt to play Gunbound. A friend recommeded it so I'm gonna try. Ja matte ne._


	5. Yin Yang

* * *

The Yin and the Yang Souls 

Chapter 5: Yin Yang

* * *

Kagome stared at the bleak floor as she followed the vampire down the hall. Shippou sat upon her shoulder speechless.

'What was that all about?'

Kagome thought in silence as she recalled the events that happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

Begin Flashback

* * *

Sesshomaru caressed the side of Kagome's face gently as he scanned her face. It was unmarred, perfect peach skin, pink supple lips. Rubbing his finger just below her bottom lip, he moved in close to her ear.

"Follow me... if you want to get out," he whispered and walked away towards the direction he came from.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

'That was weird... a little scary nonetheless...' Kagome thought subconsciously rubbing the Yin Yang slice around her neck.

'What is with this?'

After a few minutes of walking through the dark hallways, Sesshomaru led her into a small quaint room with pieces of furniture scattered around.

"Make yourself comfortable," he instructed walking into a joint room.

"Tch, as if I could..." Kagome retorted silently.

Kagome looked around her surroundings. She couldn't see much due to the dull light. Sitting down on a nearby recliner, she waited for Sesshomaru to return. He returned shortly carrying two glasses of liquid, one surprisingly for her. She looked at the offered glass for a moment before glancing back at him with a distrusting look.

"It's just water..." Sesshomaru informed her as he took a sip of his drink.

"What're you drinking?" Kagome asked taking a gulp of her drink, tasting fresh clean water.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he smirked and took a long swig.

Kagome shot a disgusted look towards Sesshomaru before letting Shippou get a drink. Shippou took a gulp before curling up in Kagome's lap.

"Can you help me get out of here?"

"Why do you need to go?"

"I need to go home! I've got homework!"

"You came even when you had work to do..."

"Yes, Kikiyo, Sango, and I."

"Well I don't know where your friends are... but I guess I'll help you out. Come..." Sesshomaru stood up and tapped on the nearby wall.

A doorknob appeared and Sesshomaru opened the door. Kagome stared at the wall mesmerized. But only briefly before noticing that the unsocial vampire had left her behind. Jumping up she ran after him with Shippou in her arms.

"How did..."

"Magic..."

"Magic my butt," Kagome snorted.

After walking through hallways and hidden doors, they finally arrived at the front door. As they reached the foyer a figure jumped down from the ceiling.

"Hey onii-sama! Whatcha doin?" the figure cooed as she stood up.

The figure turned out to be the same Zephyr from school. She was dressed in a tight, short silver top with one side having no sleeve and the other with having a long flaring sleeve. Her pants were baggy black pants with two pouches on the each leg and a chain going around one leg and hooking around the other. Her ears were twitching eagerly and her tail swayed gently back and forth.

"I thought you were annoying InuYasha..."

"I was but he's only so interesting... and so I don't have anything else to do!"

"Go find Kouga..."

"WHAT? NO! He's psycho and wants too much from me!"

Kagome watched the two siblings bicker over what to do.

'Kouga's that one dude from school right...'

Kagome pondered before shivering at Zephyr's words. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, rubbed her head, and shoved her into the side door, locking it shut.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kagome heard Zephyr screech as Sesshomaru led Kagome to the door.

"If you see the other girls, tell them I went home, okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded moving in close to her. Kagome sharply gasped as Sesshomaru leaned in close. They stared into each other's eyes for a good five minutes. Kagome's eyes traveled all over Sesshomaru's regal face as he himself got lost in her eyes. They were so intent within each other they didn't notice Sango and Kikiyo exit building and lean against the walls watching smugly.

Sesshomaru leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Watch out, there are those of the night that don't care... take care."

He whipped around and walked past Kikiyo and Sango into the building, aware of their eyes smiling upon him. As he closed the door, Sango and Kikiyo ran up to Kagome and bombarded her with questions.

"Where were you!"

"Why were you with Sesshomaru!"

"What happened!"

Kagome sighed and walked away towards her house ignoring the shouts from her friends. She looked down to her arms and checked up on Shippou, he was still asleep. When she arrived home, she immediately ran up to the stairs and into her room. Lying Shippou on her bed, she set her weapons on the floor by her bed and stripped her hunter's suit off. Walking to her dresser she got out a pair of pink pajama's and slipped them under her arm and walked into the bathroom. 'Now for a nice relaxing bath!' she happily thought as she fixed the temperature just right and remove the rest of her clothes. She slipped into the water and relaxed, all while recapping the events that occurred during the day. She had just been drinking in a vampire's living room. She might as well as just asked him to tea on Saturday! Kagome snatched her bottle of shampoo and squirted a bit into the palm of her hand and gently rubbed it into her black hair.

"What am I gonna do?" she moaned.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

"What am I doing! I could have killed her but I just invited her in, gave her a drink and helped her escape... I'm getting soft," Sesshomaru growled as he paced around the living room.

"I'll say, a few years ago you would have killed anyone on sight, even me. Now I think your heads all screwed, ever since you got that amulet," a voice rang out as Kouga stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru snapped as he collapsed on the loveseat rubbing his temples.

"Nothing, just came to annoy his royal pain-in-the-assness," Kouga sneered as he picked up a rock and threw it at Sesshomaru.

"Gee, that's a new one now isn't it? I guess you do have a brain..." Sesshomaru retorted catching the rock and flinging it back at Kouga's head. Kouga smirked as the rock whizzed right by his head.

"Your aim is getting worse as well..."

"Shut up wolf..."

"Really Kouga, how immature can you get?" Zephyr remarked as she walked by and towards the kitchen Kouga snatched her hand and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Ze-chan, are you jealous? Awww... there's plenty of me for you and Sesshomaru. You know where my room is so just call..." Kouga buried his face into her black and blue hair.

"Oh bite me," She snapped trying to pry herself from his grasp.

"That can be arranged my dear..." Kouga replied moving his lips to her neck.

"Yah and you can die where you try..." Zephyr slipped under his arms and jumped to the kitchen door. Sesshomaru smirked and trekked off towards his room. Lying down on his soft bed and covers, he drifted off into sleep, silently clutching the black Ying Yang piece.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

Kagome skipped merrily into her room, clad in her pink pajamas.

"Nice and clean!" she cheered as she picked up Shippou and walked happily towards the kitchen.

"Kagome dear, would you get the mild out of the fridge for me?" Mrs Higarashi called as Kagome walked through the door.

"Sure Mom," Kagome walked over and grabbed the milk and handed it to her mother.

"Oh and who's this?" Mrs. Higarashi cooed as she spied Shippou in Kagome's arms, who was just waking up.

"Momma, this is Shippou, can he stay with us?"

"Sure dear, now can you set the table while I finish supper?" Kagome set Shippou on the table as she retrieved the dinnerware from around the kitchen. After dinner, Kagome ran up the stairs with Shippou on her shoulder and jumped on her bed.

"Night Shippou," she whispered as she pulled up the covers and fell into a happy slumber. Shippou curled up against her and shortly followed.

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock ringing annoyingly in her ear. Shutting it off rather violently, she sat up on her comfy bed and stretched in the sunlight flooding into her room. Looking around she spied a small brown fluffy tail poking out from under her blankets. She gently tugged on the tail to wake the body before retreating to her bathroom. Shippou sleepily crwled out from under her blankets and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Kagome... why are we getting up this early?" Shippou moaned as he got up and trekked after Kagome.

"I'm going to school and you're going with me," Kagome called from the bathroom.

Shippou shrugged and sprawled himself along Kagome's bed wondering how Kagome was going to take him to school with her. After a few minutes, Kagome came bounding out of her bathroom wearing her school uniform and was holding some small clothes in her hands.

"Here Shippou! These are for you to wear. Mom went and got them yesterday for you" She smiled and handed them to the little kit who was currently wearing an old nightshirt of Kagome's that was waaaaaaay too big for him.

While Shippou changed into his new clothes, Kagome quickly gathered her supplies from around her room. She shoved her books and supplies into her big yellow bag, then quickly tied her ying yang piece loosely around her neck. When Shippou finished dressing he plopped himself and watched Kagome run around her room. He was dressed in baggy blue pants and a light green shirt with green leaves decorating it. He also wore a brown furry vest and a blue ribbon pulling up his hair. When Kagome was finished, she held out her bag for the little kitsune to climb in.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeee... why do I have to stay in your bag?" Shippou whined as he looked into the bag crammed full with school materials.

"It's just temporarily. Only until I get to school. I'm not going to close it all the way." Kagome reassured the little kit.

"Okay..." Shippou crawled into the bag and pulled the top over him.

Kagome sighed and exited her house and started down the street towards her school. Shippou occasionally poked his head out of the bag to get fresh air and look at his surroundings, but then retreated back into the bag. Kagome was practically inside the school gates when she was violently shoved into a nearby wall.

* * *

Shippou's POV

* * *

I jumped as I was suddenly crushed against a wall. So I peered out of the bag and in front of Kagome was three older demons. Another kitsune, a dog, and a cat. Two guys and a girl. The kitsune had reddish orange hair and golden eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants and a black muscle shirt. The dog had black hair with gold tips and blue eyes. He was wearing a way- to-long-T-Shirt-that-was-barely-his-size and covered his way-too-big-and- falling-off-his-hips pants as well. The neko had silver hair that was put up in a tight ponytail and had silver eyes. She was wearing a spagehtti strap tank top and short shorts and had a tattoo of a rose wrapped around a sword on her right shoulder. I cringed as the kitsune walked up and looked Kagome over. Taking her chin in his hand he examined her face before spotting the ying yang piece.

"Well, what do we have here?" his baritone voice rang out.

He gently yanked the already loosely tied ying yang piece off and admired it in the sun. The dark black obsidian piece shone brightly in the sun.

"Well... now... this looks of some value. I think I'll hold on to this."

"N-no! G-give it back n-now!" Kagome stammered as she steadied herself against the wall.

"What do you need it for?" The kitsune sneered as he gently squeezed the piece in his hand.

"G-give it BACK!" Kagome demanded as she walked over to the youkai.

"Nah... I don't think so . My interest has been drawn to something else so I think I'll just shatter it..." The kitsune said and threw the piece down and stomped down on it with his foot before pulling Kagome in his embrace tightly.

"Let me go!" Kagome snarled and tried to free herself from the kitsune's grasp.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

* * *

I was walking with Zephyr, InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku towards school. It was just a normal walk. Miroku was sort of new to our group. He'd been with us for about 2 months now, but we've gotten use to him and we've convinced Kouga not to kill him or use him a food. Zephyr and InuYasha were arguing , Kouga was chatting with Miroku, and I was watching them quietly. We were just walking through the gates when I spotted the girl from yesterday in a tight spot. The idiot youkai Mako, Haku, and Hellena were trying to start something obviously. Mako had something in his hand and when he squeezed it, it felt as if something was squeezing my heart and it was hard to breathe. But when he threw it on the ground and stomped on it, it felt like my entire air supply was being cut off. I could barely breathe. I started to stagger over to the four of them. Kagome was now in the embrace of Mako. I growled under my breath the best I could and tried to hurry but it was hard... but I had to try.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

I watched in horror as Mako tried to crush the ying yang piece under his foot. And then to make things worse, he was now hugging/holding me in a tight grip. In the corner of my eye I could see a figure stuggling towards us. I recognized that figure as Sesshomaru and he seemed to be in pain. I tried to run to him but Mako just tightened his grip. I felt sorry for Shippou because he was getting most of the force. I didn't think it could get any worse when Mako tried to kiss me... that literally infuriatied me but before I could do something... Shippou came bounding out of my bag and straight into the air.

"What's the big idea! You trying to kill me?" Shippou snapped and charged at Mako. Mako stared at the kitsune as he came flying in and scratched up his face. Mako stared for a few more minutes before stepping off the ying yang and charged towards the younger kitsune. Shippou smiled and jumped back into the air.

"Kitsune bi!" He yelled and blue flames erupted from the palm of his hand.

Mako immediately stopped as he saw the blue flames charging towards him. He immediately turned tail and ran off right past Sesshomaru, who was currently catching his breath.

"And stay away from Kagome and me!" Shippou called after the retreating youkai.

I picked up the ying yang piece and replaced it around my neck before picking up Shippou and racing over to the fallen form of Sesshomaru.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she gently helped him to his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine.." Sesshomaru replied as he leaned on Kagome's shoulder.

"Okay..." Kagome smiled but didn't notice as her ying yang piece fell out of her shirt and hung in plain view.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the swinging object around Kagome's neck and sharply gasped. 'How did she get that?' He reached out to touch it and slowly picked it up. He rubbed his thumb against the smooth obsidian surface as he stared in wonder.

"May I see this for a moment?" he asked quietly.

"Sure... but I want it back... Mako already tried to take it." Kagome removed the ying yang from around her neck and handed it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru accepted the piece and examined it carefully before pulling out his half and looking of the design of each. Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru asked to see her ying yang piece but was even more surprised when he pulled out an opposite piece of it and started examining them both. An idea stuck in her head and she immediately wanted to try it out.

"May I see both of them for a moment?" Kagome took the pieces and held them up in front of her face. Then she put the two pieces together and smiled. 'A perfect fit!' she happily thought and tried to separate them again but it was stuck together. The ying yang glowed for a few moments and then then a light enveloped both pieces. When the light died down the ying yang was now two separate necklaces. Both were complete ying yangs and both had red and black sides. But now they had their own chains and each necklace had a special design. On one the black side had red blood designs and on the other the red side had black blood designs. Kagome was mesmorized at the transformation and then handed them back to Sesshomaru. He knew the legend so he took the one with red blood designs before handing the other to Kagome. At that instance, the bell rang both stared at the school.

"Oops... I'm late..." Kagome said as she picked up Shippou from the ground and started to walk off towards the school.

But before Kagome could go any further, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pulled her into a small embrace and gently kissed her on the cheek and walked off leaving Kagome on the cement frozen in shock.

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Holy crap there are a lot of POV changes. I just noticed that. Gomen for that.You don't even want to know how long it took me to get this up. My computer kept messing up on me and that sucked big ass. Then I got the new Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel game, which totally rocks. Well... except for the fact that I haven't seen Envy yet. And Envy rocks... he's like Ed. Their both sexy. Short people unite... except Envy cause he's kinda tall. And I'm short. X3 Ja matte ne!_


	6. Oh Thy Sweet Enemy

* * *

The Yin and the Yang Souls 

Chapter 6: Oh Thy Sweet Enemy

* * *

Kagome watched Sesshomaru tread towards the school entrance. A hand rested gently upon her embarrassed pink cheek. Shippou crawled on her shoulder, waving a hand in front of her face, frantically trying to knock Kagome out of her stupor.

"Kagome? Kagooooome... you're gonna be late... err ... later than you already are!" Shippou said.

"Shippou? Oh shit! I'm late! Shit shit shit shit shit shit... I'm late!" Kagome shrieked.

Kagome leapt up and ran off towards her locker with Shippou flying behind her barely clinging to the fabric of her school uniform. Upon opening the metal container she ripped open her bag, exchanged books, and grabbed a bag of chips stashed away in the back before slamming the door shut and speeding off to her first class all the way on the third floor.

"I'm sooooo sorry I'm late! Something came up and it took a while to fix it! I'll try not to be late again! Just please don't give me detention!" the slayer begged.

"Ms. Higurashi... please refrain from deafening the class with your pointless shrieking. Take a seat before I change my mind about giving you detention," Mr. Bock snapped before starting roll. "Akira?"

"Here," a brown headed girl chirped.

Kagome sat down in her seat and breathed in deeply. Sango smiled sympathetically and slipped a note under her foot. Kagome picked it up and glanced at it tiredly. It simply asked why she was late. Scribbling down a brief answer, she passed it over to Sango and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. Kikiyo nodded a quick hello before returning to her own bag of Lays chips. Kagome opened her bag, retrieved her geography book and allowed Shippou crawl out onto her lap. Then quietly she opened the Doritos and set them in her lap for Shippou and her to share. Mr. Bock was in a semi-good mood and let the class off easy with a chapter assessment due at the end of the hour. Which of course further deepened Kagome's already dark mood.

"What is Antartica's greatest resource? How am I supposed to know that!" Kagome growled at her textbook while flipping through the chapter to locate the answer. Shippou quietly munched on the chips watching Kagome effortlessly try to answer the questions before the end of class. Finally when class ended, Kagome joined Sango and Kikiyo at the door.

"I hate geography..." Kagome griped as she walked down the hall.

"That assignment was easy..." Sango simply said.

"It was nothing to get worked up about. And why did you bring that kitsune with you?" Kikiyo said glancing over at Shippou who was hanging off Kagome's shoulder.

"Because I couldn't bare to leave him at home alone..."

Sango giggled at the fuming Kikiyo. She herself didn't mind the little one around and thought of him as rather cute. She picked up the little kitsune from Kagome's shoulder and gently caressed his hair. When the girls reached the main stairwell, Zephyr and another female neko known as Bairu skipped up the stairs to meet them. Bairu was the same age as all of the girl with short cut brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top that said "Cute" on it in glittery text. Though Zephyr looked pretty peeved about something but Kagome couldn't begin to imagine why. The said neko instantly perked up from her temporary depression at the sight of Shippou.

"Shippou! So that's where you've been! Kagome-san's been taking care of you!" Zephyr cooed rubbing his hair softly.

"Yup, she's been taking good care of me!" chirped Shippou and happily enjoyed the full-purpose pampering he was receiving.

"So, mind telling us what had you all uptight about Zephyr?" Kagome asked.

Zephyr's bright happy expression went died extremely fast.

"Some bastard hacked my locker and stole my entire stash of goods!" Zephyr growled. "I'm gonna install a new and improved lock and maim the person when I find out who did it!"

"You do that..." Sango said and shifted Shippou's weight in her arms.

"You don't understand! That stash was everything! Food, materials, games... oh poopie..." Zephyr cried.

"We'll have to see about this later. We've got to head over to second hour. See yah later Zephyr, Bairu," Kagome called.

Zephyr and Bairu left in the opposite direction and Kagome, Sango, Kikiyo and Shippou made their way down the hallway to the Language Arts 9 classroom. Sitting down in their usual seats, they relaxed and brought out their needed items. Kikiyo hauled out another bag of Doritos, Sango dragged out some paper, pens, and pencils, and Kagome retrieved their books from the respective bags.

"Mmmmmm... Cooler Ranch. Great choice Kikiyo," Sango complimented and opened the bag quietly, setting it in between their desks. Shippou, now seated back in Kagome's lap, was playing with one of his leaves contently.

The bell rang at 9:38 and Ms. Mathews walked in and began the class. Ms. Mathews was a fun lady and allowed snacks in her classroom. She also had that easy-going aura about her which allowed her students to relax. She started class off with a DOL and got into her usual happy-go-lucky attitude. Second hour class was to say their best class all day. After a quick DOL session, the class immediately turned to the play Romeo and Juliet in their books. Their class always roll-played all the plays in the textbook, so Ms. Mathews took the honor of assigning the parts. Kikiyo received the part of Lady Capulet, Sango the Nurse, and Kagome as Juliet. A boy named Marco got the part of Romeo, and Miroku, who was surprisingly in their class, received the part of Mercutio. When the parts were all assigned, the class started the play.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kagome cried, reading her part with such emphasis.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Marco whispered.

"'Tis but they name that is my enemy. Thou are thyself, though not a Montague..."

The play continued until the end of the hour, where the final act was being played. The final hour of Romeo and Juliet.

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger! This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die." Kagome announced melodramatically.

The bell rang just as the class had finished the play. Kagome gathered up her materials and headed out the door with Shippou on her shoulder and a quick salutation shouted over her shoulder. The girls had separate classes from here on out, save for Home Economics. And so she slowly walked down the hall through the short distance separating her from her third hour class, German I. She knew three people in her class: Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Zephyr. The three already seated when she entered the classroom, although Zephyr bounded up to her as she walked to her desk.

"Guten morgen! Wie gehts?" the neko chirped as she watched Kagome walk past, a faint blush stained her cheeks as she passed Sesshomaru.

"Schlect schlect schlect..." Kagome chanted noncohersively.

"Warum?" Zephyr softly replied.

"Ich weiss nicht..."

Zephyr snorted at the slayer's answer before taking her seat beside InuYasha. Frau Madison walked in and started roll. Following roll, she started a speech on personal pronouns and their correct usage. Kagome instantly could feel her eyelids getting heavier as the Frau began her lesson.

"Why did I agree to take this class?" She muttered beneath her breath and took out her book.

"Now Klasse, personal pronouns are of the following: mich, dich, sein, ihr, euch, uns, sie, and the formal Sie. Learn their correct usage and pronunciation. We'll be quizzing after lunch." Frau Madison said writing the pronouns in a neat little chart with the information just taught.

Kagome read through the three paragraphs about personal pronouns. It was just a bunch of garbled words to her and she didn't really care whether she could understand them or not. Her eyes eventually rose from the pages of the book and scanned the classroom, eventually falling on Sesshomaru. He was reading a book, eyes darting word to word, scanning every page. He looked so regal... and majestic-like in her eyes. She leaned into the palm of her hand and sighed softly.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru felt eyes watching him. Looking up from his mostly boring novel, his eyes met Kagome's. Her eyes widened in embarrassment causing her to look away and bury her nose back into the German book. Shrugging it off, he returned to his book. The book couldn't keep his attention very long though. To Kill a Mockingbird wasn't all that interesting; it wasn't even about killing a mockingbird. Taking out a note from his pocket, which her received from Zephyr before class started, he opened and read the threat note that he had received from his dearest sister. It ranted on about something with her locker.

* * *

Dearest Onii-sama, 

Do you know the pathetic little bastard who broke into my locker and ransacked my entire stash from mah locker? If you don't, which I know you do, I'll hunt you down and drag you around the forest letting the forest cut and slice your body up and allow all the precious blood drain painstakingly from your body... I'll be waiting for you at lunch...

Love Always

Zephyr

* * *

Sesshomaru snorted at the signature. 'Loving indeed... you don't call yourself loving when you threaten your family... baka neko.' Sesshomaru thought bitterly before incinerating the threat with his poison claws. He'd have to have a word with her about her accusations. The thief was plainly Kouga and anybody could pick the school's locks easily. Glancing towards the clock, which displayed 10:57 and one minute before class was dismissed, he slid his book into his mesh bag. Right as the book hit the bottom, the lunch bell rang and the classroom emptied out. Zephyr came up behind him, as promised in the note, and pounced on his back with a slightly cynical look to her face.

"Oniisan! Who the hell hacked mah locker?" she demanded.

"Talk to Kouga..." Sesshomaru replied.

"Deadpan much?" Zephyr retorted and hopped of his back with her new destination the cafeteria.

Sesshomaru snorted and continued down the stairs. Kagome followed behind slowly. She wanted to thank Sesshomaru for earlier, but she was extremely nervous and didn't know what to say to him. Bairu walked up beside her and smiled softly.

"Why're you so uptight, Kagome?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm just a little nervous..."

"'Bout what?"

"It's nothing..."

Bairu glanced at Kagome with a disbelieving look before hopping down the stairs after Zephyr. Kagome took a deep breath before entering the cafeteria and into the long line to buy lunch. After picking her foods and paying for it, she sat down at their usual table. Zephyr and Bairu joined her about two minutes later. There were only about five people that sat at their table, so it wasn't very crowded.

"So Kagome... anything new?" Zephyr started taking a swig of her milk.

"Besides German being boring... nothing really," Kagome snapped a carrot stick in half and popped one side in her mouth.

"Any guys?" Bairu asked while nibbling on her pizza.

"Maybe..."

"Sitting behind you?" Zephyr took a bite of her cheeseburger.

Kagome choked on her carrot stick and looked behind her quietly. There, in all his regal state, was Sesshomaru. Oh and Kouga, Miroku, and InuYasha were there too. They were talking about something that had to revolve around hoards of blood and gore, for Kouga was slightly drooling. Kagome returned to her meal slightly disgusted and disturbed.

"I'll take that for a yes..." Zephyr smiled but frowned as she spotted Kouga. "Excuse me for a second..."

Zephyr tiptoed around the table and up behind Kouga. Putting finger to her lips, she motioned silence. Kagome and Sango were just barely keeping their laughter in. The sight of Kouga getting chewed out was fairly humorous. By the hand of Zephyr made it friggen hilarious.

"Ohhh Kouga, love..." she cooed.

Kouga appeared mildly shocked, but hid it well. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Zephyr's waist from behind his back, earning a small squeak from the enraged neko.

"Yes, love?" he asked modestly.

"Would you happen to know anything about why my locker is bare?" she purred, running her fingers through his silky brown hair.

"No, why would you ask?"

"Because a little birdy told me that you robbed mah stash!" Zephyr snarled digging her claws into his scalp.

"Ow... easy love... easy!" Kouga yelped as her grip increased with her anger.

By this time, Kagome and Sango were roaring with laughter. InuYasha and Sesshomaru glanced questionably at the spazmadic actions of the two girls. InuYasha shook his head and returned to his meal, but Sesshomaru watched Kagome laugh. Her joyful laughter rang out happily and her cheeks were red from laughing. His attention slowly returned to his lunch, the sound of Kagome's laughter ringing in his mind.

Zephyr returned from the boy's table examining her nails. Sitting down, she picked out her nail file from her ID chain and began to clean the dead skin from under it.

"Ewwww! Zei, clean your lover's skin from under your nails somewhere else!" Bairu whined, flicking a stray piece of skin away from her tray.

"He's not mah lover..." Zephyr snarled.

"Coulda fooled me..." Kagome sneered, dodging a flying fork as it zoomed past her ear.

Zephyr ate the rest of her lunch in silence, a small blush visible upon her face. Kagome, noticing this, smiled softly but returned to the matter at hand. She had to thank Sesshomaru somehow. And through the final four classes, she pondered on how she'd accomplish her task. At least once per hour her hand found it's way to the now complete yin yang around her neck and traced the details of the exquisite design. By the end of school, she had settled on a simple thank you. She stood, waiting by the wall, for him to exit the building. Zephyr was the first to walk out. She skipped around for a while before being tackled to the ground by Kouga. InuYasha walked up and sneered at Zephyr before moving around the tumbling duo. Kouga grinned and kissed Zephyr on the tip of her nose before getting up and offering to help her up... but it turned into another wrestling match as Zephyr tackled Kouga back onto the ground. Then finally he came stepping out into the sunlight. Sesshomaru grimaced at the sudden brightness, but forcing himself to ignore it as he walked on. He walked past Zephyr and Kouga, whose positions had once more switched, and headed towards the gate. Kagome saw this as an opportunity and walked over to join him. He acknowledged her presence with a slight nod and kept walking.

"Ano... I wanted to say thank you... for saving me. Arigato," Kagome softly said.

"Your welcome," he replied, still walking.

"Well... umm... I was wondering if... you'd like to go out for coffee or something?" Kagome asked slowly, trying to see his reaction.

Sesshomaru's stride slowed down and finally stopped. He turned around to face Kagome, studying her emotions. He found himself nodding his head subconsciously at the slayer.

"Hai, I'd like that very much," he replied smoothly.

Kagome's face immediately flushed as she ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. She could only wonder where they would go...

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Well, I finally got off me lazy ass and revised this chapter. I'm currently working on a new chapter for the story. I was preoccupied with a co-authored story I volunteered for. It took a bit longer than I suspected but I hope that you'll bear with me a little longer until I finish revising the last chapter and finally getting the new one up. I have about two pages for the new chapter written. Thanks for waiting everyone. Ja matte ne!_


	7. Sweet Coffee Kisses

**

* * *

The Yin and the Yang Souls**

**Chapter 7**: Sweet Coffee Kisses

* * *

Kagome walked down the sidewalk, side by side with Sesshomaru. Occasionally she would peer at Sesshomaru, just a peek, before facing in front of her. They were on their way to a small café on the corner, just a block away from Kagome's home. Small, yet quaint enough for the event. It was a white building with windows on the front, sides, and back. Right above the double door was a large sign and in large, red, cursive letters appeared the name "Caroline's".

Stepping up to the double door entrance, the small and forgotten ball of fuzz came flying out from Kagome's bag and rushed through the doors of the café. A series of high-pitched squeals erupted from inside, causing Sesshomaru to shove his fingers into his delicate ears. The squeals finally died down and the two of them entered. A bell jingled merrily as the door opened and closed. There on the counter was Shippou, with all the employees gather around the small kitsune pampering him to death. Behind him, shaking her head in dismay, was the owner of the café and friend of Kagome's, Caroline Peters. Seeing Kagome, however, brightened her mood greatly.

"Oh my god! Kagome is that you? You haven't visited me in forever!" Caroline rushed forward and hugged Kagome happily.

Kagome hugged Caroline back just as strongly. Caroline was an old friend of her family from America. She used to baby-sit Kagome when she was younger and eventually became part of the family. She hadn't changed much from the last time Kagome had seen her. The café owner was still blonde headed with her hair tied up in braids and a ponytail and baby blue eyes. And she was still as perky and energetic as ever.

"I'm sorry! I've just been so busy with school and my job. It's tiring, I never get a moments rest," Kagome apologized, rubbing her head softly in embarrassment.

"Still hunting, eh?"

"Hai! We've discovered a new warehouse of them, just a couple days ago. Didn't get them though." Kagome leaned against the counter and glanced at Sesshomaru through the corner of her eye.

Caroline followed her train of vision and smiled.

"OH! And who is this?" Caroline cooed and nodded over towards Sesshomaru.

"This is Sesshomaru, he's a schoolmate of mine." Kagome introduce and pulled the silver haired demonic vampire to her side.

"Ooooh, is it a date?"

"A coffee and ice cream date."

"Okay, so what can I get you?"

Kagome looked up at the overhead menu, scanning the flavors for something delicious. They all looked scrumptious but she needed to decide on only one. There were so many flavors to choose from. Strawberry, rocky road, napoleon, strawberry and blueberry cheesecakes, chocolate and marshmallow, cookie dough, even watermelon! Complete with the little candy seeds. After compensating over her choices, she finally decided upon blueberry cheesecake and a cup of French blend coffee.

"Okay, a blueberry cheesecake with a French blend and a...?"

"Vanilla with caramel sauce and English black coffee."

"Okay then! Choose a table and I'll bring you your ice cream and coffee momentarily!"

Caroline buzzed off towards the kitchen leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru to find a seat. They chose a small table towards the back of the café, near an open window. Warm air was billowing in, gently caressing their faces. Kagome sat, inhaling the sweet, spring air. Sesshomaru took a seat parallel to her, leaning back into booth. Caroline returned carrying a tray containing two medium bowls of ice cream and two cups of steaming hot coffee. She also set a small pitcher of milk on the table. Kagome smiled her thanks and pulled her coffee forward, pouring a generous amount of milk into her cup and stirred it with a spoon.

"Enjoy!" Caroline sang as she turned and walked away.

"What's she so happy about?" Sesshomaru snorted and slipped a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"You wouldn't want to know..."

They sat in silence, eating their ice cream and sipping their coffee. Nothing was said, just the soft clink of spoons against glass.

"So..." Kagome started.

"So...?"

"Oh shut up, it isn't as easy as you think!"

"What?"

"Starting a conversation..."

"Sure it is..."

"Fine! You start!" Kagome snapped, leaning back against the cushions.

"How was your day?" Sesshomaru smiled, placing the spoon in his mouth.

"Fine, yours?"

"Pretty good, though I think I have a stalker checking me out from the corner of her eyes. Amazing really, isn't it?" Sesshomaru leaned into the table and placed his head on the palms of his hands.

Kagome's face lit up like a tomato.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered nervously.

"Then why're you so flustered?" he replied smoothly.

"..." Kagome stared into her bowl, somehow finding the melting of her ice cream interesting.

Sesshomaru reached over and tipped up Kagome's chin, staring into her gray oceanic depths. Kagome's eyes searched his face for answers to her couple hundred questions. She found none. He pressed forward, melding their lips together. Kagome squeaked against his mouth in surprise at the sudden intimate touch. His eyes closed as he silently asked for more. She complied, separating her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. Rushing forward, he explored. Searching and memorizing. She shyly responded, meeting him halfway. He retreated, she followed slowly, touching his lips shyly and running over his teeth and fangs. She traced his fangs ever so slowly, before retreating and reclining back into her seat again. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She could see Caroline watching them from the counter, smiling happily.

"Well... that was interesting..." Kagome breathed and finished off her coffee.

"Interesting?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Okay, fine. It was amazingly incredible, feed that to your ego."

Sesshomaru smiled, raising his hand into the air, silently beckoning for the bill. Caroline came bounding up and wrote a few things down on the pad before ripping off a sheet of paper and returning back to the counter. Kagome reached for the sheet, though Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Let me..."

"No, I invited you so I should get the bill," Kagome argued.

"But I volunteer."

"So?"

"Then that settles it, I'm paying…"

"No you're not!" Kagome reached once more for the slip of paper.

"I think this'll settle it…" Sesshomaru leaned and pressed his lips to hers once more in a chaste kiss.

Kagome melted into his touch and slumped to the ground as Sesshomaru went to the front counter to pay. 'That sneak! How dare him! I was going to pay for it!' Kagome whined in thought. The vampire returned to where Kagome sat on the ground, pining. He held out his hand in assistance, of which Kagome stared at. She slid her hand in to his and lifted herself from her spot on the cold linoleum floor. Shippou was still up on the counter finishing off his watermelon ice cream treat from the employees. Upon seeing Kagome, he set his bowl down and leapt onto her shoulder and nuzzled against her neck. Bidding farewell to each other, Kagome and Sesshomaru set off in separate directions.

"So Kagome, how'd you like your date?" Shippou asked out of the blue.

"It was... interesting."

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Well, I'm terribly sorry about the length of this chapter. When I first wrote these chapter, I had author notes at the beginning and they took up so much space that I decided to only have on spot for author notes. Down here at the bottom. I'm still working on a new chapter. X3 I skipped school today for the sake of finished a paper I needed to type and I'm using extra time to finish up rewriting and going through the older chapters. I hope to have a new chapter by the end of the week. I hope you're all patient with me and stay with my fic even though I've been terrible at keeping up with it. Arigato minna-san! Ja matta._


	8. Soul Thief

* * *

The Yin and the Yang Souls 

Chapter 8: Soul Thief

* * *

Kouga sat reclined upon the couch in the middle of the den staring at the wall. It was Saturday and he had not fed in four days, which was highly unusual for him. A faint ache in his temples reminded him of the ever-lingering hunger, and yet he ignored it. InuYasha had passed by ten minutes ago, sipping at a Kool-Aid pouch. He stared for a minute before leaving. Other liquids were only a small substitute for blood; it wouldn't hold them long.

He hadn't seen Sesshomaru all day, not that he cared and not that it was unusual. And the fact that he stared at the wall for the past hour didn't result too much either. Crawling off the couch, he made his way down to the kitchen. Zephyr was perched upon a chair eating her dinner, chicken and milk. Tiredly, he plopped down in the chair across from the neko. Zephyr peered up from her food, gazing over to Kouga. Sesshomaru walked in and invited himself to the table. Pulling out two bright red packets from his sleeves, he slid one across the table and started drinking the other.

"Drink it, it'll quench your cravings till later. Just don't kill anyone," the silver haired man instructed.

"Yes, mother," Kouga sourly replied.

"Kouga... are you alright?" Zephyr asked from her seat. She leaned over, pressing the back of her hand against his forehead. "You don't feel sick."

"It's just cravings. He needs to get used to them," Sesshomaru replied.

"I'll go with him tonight, to make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

"Is that acceptable Kouga?" All eyes were on the wolf as he made his decision.

"Okay," he simply replied. Sesshomaru nodded and left the room. Zephyr walked around the table and wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck from behind and rested her head atop his in and awkward hug.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine

* * *

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again._

_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did._

_It has not healed with time._

_It just shot down my spine._

_You look so beautiful tonight._

_Remind me how you laid us down, and gently smiled._

_Before you destroy my life._

Kagome sang along with the CD as she cleaned up her room. Saliva was one of her favorite bands. Shippou was sitting atop her dresser, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of "Rest in Pieces." Even as a vampire slayer, she still had responsibilities around the shrine, one of them, cleaning her room. Jiisan had assigned her to patrol, which was great and all, but her mother forced her to clean her room or skip patrol. Not that her room was messy or anything, it was a pain to clean it. And oddly enough she was in a cheery mood. She blamed it on the faeries.

* * *

Old Manor Building

* * *

It was 9:50 PM. The sun had set and night fell upon the outskirts of Tokyo. An old manor rested on a large hill a few miles from Tokyo. The grass was overgrown and in need of a trimming. Dead trees with branches shaped as long scraggly claws filled the area. A single window was lit by a simple fireplace. A large one-man couch was positioned in front of the burning logs. Wrapped in a heavy white baboon fur blanket was a man in his late twenties. His long black unruly hair fell off his shoulders and covered his shoulder. Smooth pale skin flickered in the firelight. Piercing crimson eyes stared into the burning coals.

"Milord, they have awoken..."

A teen of the age of 19 with fiery red hair stepped up behind the couch and bowed deeply.

"Do you know the where they are currently located and who the current possessors are, Youki?"

"Yes milord, a human shrine girl and a demon vamp. Shall I pay them a visit milord?" Youki suggested.

"Hai, go Youki."

"Hai, milord." Pulling a hollow gourd from his black robes, he strapped it to his side and left the room with a snap into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Vampire's Nest

* * *

Zephyr led the way out of the old building. Kouga leaned on her shoulder heavily for support, the hunger already weakening him and his senses. They were headed to a small park, which led to the entrance of Central Park. Hopefully some idiot would be strolling out late, especially for Kouga's sake.

"Okay, Kouga, let's sit you down here and you wait for me. When I find someone walking near, I'll knock them out, okay?"

Kouga nodded, allowing her to sit him on the bench. Kissing his forehead gently, she tiptoed back into the shadows of the trees. He sat there on the bench, a gentle breeze blowing through his brown tresses. He could see Zephyr's blue eyes, searching diligently for the perfect prey. A lady in her late twenties, dressed in a blue blouse and skirt, happened to be Zephyr's unfortunate victim. The woman stopped as soon as she saw Kouga drooping wearily on the bench.

"Ano... are you alright Mr.?" She asked tentatively.

Zephyr landed behind the woman with a soft plop. The lady stiffened and eased around to face the neko-child. Seeing as she looked harmless enough, she bravely stepped forward.

"Oh thank God! This man needs medical attention immediately! Can you help me?" she asked, digging through her purse for a cell phone.

"He needs not medical attention... although tis something you can provide," Zephyr murmured as though in a trance.

"And what's... that?"

"Food."

Zephyr charged with fluid movements and struck the woman's neck, right at the pressure point. She crumpled to the ground unconscious, yet still alive.

"Kouga, come here."

Kouga looked up weakly from his seat. Struggling to his feet, he wobbled over to the neko. She caught him as he fell, leading him carefully to the ground. He flashed a cheeky smile and sat the unconscious woman on her knees. Feeling out her neck for a strongly pulsating vein, he replaced his finger with his mouth. His sharp fangs pierced the delicate skin and a familiar coppery taste filled his mouth. The blood was rich and sweet, which he gulped down hungrily like an alcoholic when given a case of beer. The woman's creamy skin began to pale as the effects of blood loss began to take effect. Zephyr pried Kouga away from the woman's neck and began to clean up the wound and dripping blood. After so, she grabbed the woman's fallen cell phone and dialed 911 and recited the location of the woman before snapping the phone shut and sliding it back into the purse.

She looked at Kouga, who was lying on the ground lazily stretching his arms and legs. Zephyr crept over to him and extended her hand. He stared at the clawed hand before hooking his own with hers and tugging her into his lap.

"Thank you, love," he whispered, meshing his lips against hers in a bloody kiss.

"You taste of blood," she remarked, licking her reddened lips. "Just don't kill anyone, okay?"

"Can't make promises."

"Kouga..."

"Okay, okay, I promise. But only if I get another kiss."

"Fine, but we need to go before the paramedics and authorities arrive, ne?"

"Okay, love." And together they joined for another kiss.

* * *

Higurashi Shrine- Earlier

* * *

Kagome walked up the stairs towards her room. The door was shut but she knew what was there. Opening the door, she spied her gear she had preset on her bed. She wasn't going in her usual guise, just casual clothing so she wouldn't look suspicious. A simple white T-shirt, which sported "Baby Girl" in pink cursive letters and a pair of blue jeans. Her silver swallow needed to be sheathed, to pass as a long thick stick. Strapping two daggers at her ankles underneath her pant legs, she then pulled out her crossbow equipped with UV light tipped arrows and slipped it into her messenger bag. Carefully she checked herself over in her full-body mirror. Slayer-undercover. The Mission-Impossible theme flashed through her mind briefly as she headed downstairs.

"I'm going on patrol now! Be back around one!" she announced and left the shrine.

"Be careful!" Mrs. Higurashi called after.

"I will!"

Her first stop was the small park, which served as the entrance to Central Park. Paramedics were already rushing around when she arrived. She barely caught a glimpse of a young woman being loaded into an ambulance.

'My first find of the night!' she cheered happily to herself.

Slipping past the paramedics and police, she dashed down the path to the center of Central Park. As she took her first steps into the outskirts, her senses were overridden with floral scents. It would be harder to track the vamp in this place. She couldn't smell any traces of blood. Kagome looked ahead of her. Facing her were three paths to the center. Gut feelings told her to take the path on the right, and usually her gut feelings were right. Small animals scurried out of her way as she dashed down the now empty path. It was all too silent.

"Zeph? Are you okay? Zeph? Talk to me! Don't do this to me!" a male voice whimpered, breaking the silence.

'That sounded like Kouga!' Kagome peered around the bushes to see Kouga kneeling over a fallen Zephyr's body, her eyes soulless and empty. Gasping sharply, she rushed over to the two and looked the neko's body over.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, impulsively searching Zephyr's neck for puncture markings. There was a pulse but no life. The pulse itself was extremely weak.

"You didn't do anything did you?"

"Why would I!"

"I don't know! You tell me-" she cut off sharply as she felt a strong tug from inside her body.

"What's wrong?" Kouga asked, looking at Kagome worriedly.

"Ehh? This is too weird..."

"Intriguing... you resisted the call of my gourd. You may prove a challenge," a young male voice purred silkily.

The man swiftly appeared from the shadows into the moonlit path. Kagome stared at the newly arrived demon. His fiery red hair and blue eyes stuck out like a sore thumb, and a fairly large gourd strapped to his side was extremely suspicious. He wore lengthy black robes with now sleeves, almost like a monk.

"Who are you?" Kouga snarled, baring his sharp fangs.

"I am Youki, thief of souls."

"You did this?" Kouga's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Her? Yes, her soul is wild and hard to control, but as you can see... I have prevailed. I tamed the wild kitten within her." Youki replied sadistically.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"You will not survive!" Kagome angrily spat and ripped out her crossbow. She fired multiple shots at Youki, who nimbly leapt out of each arrow's trail. They landed but two inches away from Kouga's nether regions.

"Watch where you shoot that thing!" Kouga spat, edging away from the arrows, "You almost castrated me!"

"Then do something useful!" Kagome snarled.

Youki dodged another round of arrows, landing smoothly in the corner or the square. He reached into the folds of his black robes and pulled a schimtar from the depths, a wickedly curved short sword.

"Tch..." Kagome tossed aside her crossbow and replaced it with her silver swallow.

"Let's go."

* * *

Central Park: Sango's POV

* * *

"Is something on your mind Sango, my dear?" Miroku asked, touching Sango's arm lightly.

"I thought I heard something..." Sango scanned the bushes for a disturbance but found nothing. "Must have been an animal or something."

"Shall we continue on?" Miroku held out his arm and Sango calmly weaved her arm around his own, allowing him to lead her.

It had been a wonderful evening for Sango. Miroku had asked her out on a date after school on Friday, which she gladly accepted. Kagome was doing patrol so she was free all weekend. Miroku had came to pick her up at 6:00 PM and the two went out to see a movie. The movie, "Taxi", was extremely hilarious. She preferred it better than a sappy romance movie. After the movie, they went to eat at Valentino's for supper. They conversed about many things while they ate, and Sango was surprised that he was actually keeping his hands to himself for once. He had a reputation of "wandering hands" and it wasn't about to put off lightly. Finally, after the wonderful supper, he suggested a walk through the park before he took her home. And here they were, taking a midnight stroll through Central Park. Peaceful and romantic, and Sango was enjoying it a lot. The path they were walking on led them to a square with a fountain. The fountain displayed an angel reaching out to a man. Miroku led the two of them over to a bench beside the trees and invited her to sit.

"Sango, how was your night?" he asked.

"Absolutely wonderful, thank you Miroku."

"I'm happy you're happy. I hope that we could share another night like this one in the near future."

"I'd be happy to."

"Sango, I..." Miroku slowly dipped his head towards Sango's.

An arrow, which strayed from its target, interrupted their moment. It landed two feet in front of them. The tip glowed dangerously and Sango immediately recognized it.

"That's Kagome's arrow..."

"Is that the best you can do? You're not half the challenge I thought you would be!" a male taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome's voice seethed. Two more arrows accompanied the already dimming arrow.

Sango's curiosity got the best of her as she led Miroku through the bushes into the next square. Kagome was fighting off a male demon. She had tossed her crossbow away and exchanged it for her lethal silver swallow. The demon had already unsheathed a schimtar. Kouga sat huddled over Zephyr's fallen body. Miroku wasted no time to rush over to help his vampiric friend. Sango followed, no sense fighting without a weapon. Kagome and the demon were exchanging blows faster than a normal human could see. Cuts appeared out of no where on both sides.

"Kouga! What happened!" Miroku asked, nearing the wolf.

"Miroku? What're you doing here?"

"Never mind that, what happened to Zeph?"

"That... THING stole her soul. It's in that gourd he carries at his hip. His name is Youki and he is a soul thief."

"Youki? I've never heard of him before..." Sango scanned the demon over. "Doesn't look too harmf-" Sango's words were cut short as she fell to the ground. Her eyes appeared empty as Zephyr's. The gourd at Youki's hip glowed briefly before expanding slightly in size.

"SANGO!" Miroku called, catching her body before it hit the cement.

"Not Sango too..." Kouga whispered.

Kagome's movement sped up in anger as she witnessed her friend's fall. It was all too much now; he had messed with her too long. Youki's movements were slowing, fatigue catching up with him from blocking her swift barrage of slashes. More and more slits appeared on his pale skin and red blood dripped onto the ground. The schimtar and swallow clanged as they met each other. Kagome overpowered Youki and shoved him violently away.

"An opening!" She shouted as she dashed, the sharp point piercing into Youki's gut and appearing out his back. His eyes opened wide in surprise and he coughed up blood that was starting to bleed into his stomach.

"I guess this is the end of me. You were a formidable foe after all." Youki coughed up more blood. He fell to his knees before finally collapsing to the cement. His blood pooled around him in a red puddle. Kagome freed her swallow from Youki's flesh and sliced the gourd in half. Souls burst out in a flurry of blue lights. Two collided with Sango and Zephyr's fallen bodies and fused back into their flesh. Zephyr twitched before weakly pushing her body from the cement.

"Zeph! Thank god you're alright!" Kouga smothered the neko with a tight hug.

"K-Kouga! You're gonna kill me if you keep squishing me!"

"Sango, you're back!" Miroku cried happily as the slayer rejuvenated in his arms.

"W-what happened?" she weakly asked.

"Kagome defeated Youki and released the captured souls."

"By the way Sango... why're you out here? It's my patrol. And why is Miroku with you?" Kagome asked wearily with a sly smile on her face.

"Finally got a girl Miroku?" Zephyr teased as Kouga lifted her into his arms.

"I wouldn't start talking if I was you." Miroku waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kouga and her.

"Oh shut up..." Zephyr snapped, her face bright red.

The rest shared a laugh as they walked out of the park. Miroku was just a bit miffed that he didn't get his kiss though.

* * *

Manor

* * *

"I see Youki has failed me. I think it's time to bring those who interfered down to their knees. Don't you agree Falla?"

"Yes milord."

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Finally! I've gotten caught up with this story! Now I can post the new chapter. :tears of joy: Hope everyone will enjoy it when I post it this weekend. That's about all really, ja matta!_


	9. Cancer

* * *

Yin Yang Souls 

By: Zephyr Minamino

* * *

Chapter 9: Cancer

The following morning was a little hectic for Kagome. The slayer had gotten home around two o'clock in the morning and was immediately attacked by her mother with questions about the patrol. After having the little slices covering her skin treated, the tired girl trudged up the stairs and into her room. Needless to say she was asleep before her head touched the pillows.

Kagome slept through her alarm clock the next morning. She barely registered the entrance of Sango and Miroku. Her eyes cracked open to adjust to the light. Two blurry figures were seated next to her bed trying to whisper between the two.

"I swear, Miroku if you touch her I will personally remove your arm," Sango threatened.

"I'm hurt by you misjudgment in me, Sango my dear."

Kagome groaned into her pillows tiredly. Though he heard the sound of her two friends bickering, that didn't mean that her brain was translating it.

"Nmmmmmph…" she muttered.

"You finally awake?" Sango asked, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her friends eyes.

"Sango?" Kagome turned her head to face the two.

"Girl, you look like shit…" Sango joked.

"Funny, Sango, real funny," Kagome replied, "Why're you here again?"

"We planned to invite you out to eat on a big group date but I guess if you're too busy we could always ask Kagura to accompany us…" Sango smiled.

"Food? You wouldn't dare…" Kagome growled.

"Try me…" Sango grinned.

Kagome rubbed her eyes once more before climbing out of the nest of blankets and stumbling over to her closet and finally the bathroom. Placing the clean clothes on the toilet, she proceeded to shower.

"Thought you'd see it my way. We wouldn't invite Kagura anyway, so don't sweat over it," Sango reassured, "Miroku, no peeking!"

When Kagome emerged from the bathroom, Miroku was unconscious on the carpet and Sango was leaned up against the wall slightly pissed.

"I don't know how you put up with him…" Kagome snorted while drying her obsydian locks.

"At the moment, neither do I," Sango agreed.

Kagome tossed the wet towel into her laundry hamper, grabbed her toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

"But anyway, we're going to an Australian restaurant called, 'Outback's.' It's supposed be a fairly good restaurant," Sango explained and handed Kagome a broschure she picked up at the place beforehand. She read through the description and some of the dishes they served. Nodding her approval she finished up her grooming and rejoined Sango and the now conscious Miroku.

"You should bring someone along with us. I'm going with Miroku and Kikyo has InuYasha…"

"Woah… back up there! Since when does Kikyo, the spoil-all-our-fun, smartass friend have a boyfriend?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Nothing is set, but she's got it pretty bad for him… even if she doesn't show it. We're gonna eventually get those two together. Might as wall consider inviting His Lord Fluffyness along," Sango suggested.

"His Lord… Fluffyness?" Miroku questioned.

"His hair looks almost as soft as fur," Sango explained.

"That's for sure. You'd be amazed at all the time he spends preening himself. But he'd probably maim you if you called him that," Miroku laughed.

"Probably."

"Kouga's not coming is he?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Nah, Kouga doesn't do 'formal' get togethers as he put it," Miroku reassured the two slayers.

"Good, not that I dislike him… it's just that…"

"He's uncivilized," Sango inserted.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed.

Miroku sighed from his spot on the carpet. The girls had become absorbed in their own world now, talking about girl things. It was a hopeless cause to try and pry them apart. He just followed behind them like a good little puppy. The slowly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kagome explained to her mother what was happening while Sango helped herself to the freshly baked cookies sitting on the counter.

"Okay girls, touring Kagome's lovely home was wonderful and all, but we've got places to go and people to pick up. Say goodbye," Miroku said in a sing song voice.

"Okay, see you in a couple hours or so. Love you, mama!" Kagome hugged her mother tightly and followed Sango out the door.

They followed Miroku out of the shrine. First Sango, then Kagome. They walked down the shrine stairs and down to Miroku's car parked against the side of the road. It was a sleek red 2005 Mustang GT. Miroku reached into his coat pocket and removed a ring of keys and unlocked the doors.

"Wow Miroku, never knew you had a Mustang," Kagome said in awe.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" Miroku replied playfully.

"Yeah, how'd you buy it? Did you have to auction something off?" Sango joked.

"Actually, it was a birthday present from my parents," Miroku corrected and slid into the drivers seat.

"Nice interior…" Sango trailed her fingers along the leather seats. Black leather seats, a tricked out stereo system, and fuzzy red dice hanging from the rearview mirror was Miroku's fashion taste.

"Sango, quit drooling all over the leather, you'll ruin it," Kagome mocked and crawled in behind the front passenger seat. Sango flipped the finger at her friend and grinned.

"Buckle up ladies, it's gonna be a bumpy ride," Miroku sang and shifted the car into drive.

Ten minutes later, Miroku's Mustang pulled up to the old building otherwise known as the 'Vampire's Nest.' Miroku put the vehicle in park and set the parking brake before hopping out of his car and up to the front door. He knocked cheerfully on the door and waited for an answer. The round crest on the door opened from inside and a blue eye peered out.

"Hey Zeph! Is his royal pain-in-the-ass home?" Miroku asked.

The spyhole shut and the door opened, revealing Zephyr dressed in a leather clubbing suit. "He's here, just back in his room preening himself again," the kitten grinned.

"Well, we're here to invite him out. Fetch him for us, will you?" Miroku asked.

"A party, and you didn't invite ze neko! You scandelous man, you! But sure…" Zephyr pressed on the intercom button located on the inside frame of the door. "Onii-sama? You're needed at the front."

The intercom was quiet for a brief moment before the static cleared and a gruff voice replied, "Who is it and what do they want?"

"A scandelous man and his posse," she replied.

"Chase them off…"

"Aww, but I don't wanna hurt Kagome."

"Kagome?" the voice sounded confused.

"Yeah. Kagome, Sango and Miroku."

"You and your labeling. I'll be right down…" The intercom went dead and Zephyr turned and smiled at the three.

"He'll be right down."

Sesshomaru stepped up behind Zephyr within two seconds of leaving the intercom.

"Onii-sama! Done preening?" Zephyr asked cutely.

"We groom. Birds preen." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Right… we'll you've been invited to a group date with Kagome's posse," Zephyr informed.

"……"

"Are you going?"

"Yes, join us, Sesshomaru. It'll be fun!" Kagome begged.

Sesshomaru stood emotionlessly for a few brief moments contemplating whether the whole thing was worth his time or not. Sighing, he allowed himself to be ushered to the backseat of the car. Zephyr walked up beside the window and smiled.

"Have fun! Don't do anything I would do."

Sesshomaru glanced up and gave his younger half sister a death glare. She flipped him off and backed away from the car.

"Well, see you Zephyr!" Sango called as Miroku peeled out from his parking spot and into the flow of traffic.

"I hope he blows a tire," the teen snorted as she watched the retreating car swerve back and forth on the street, "Well poo… now I have no one to talk to…"

* * *

The red Mustang swerved into a parking space in front of the restaurant. Kagome and Sango were thrown against the door while Sesshomaru somehow kept his balance and didn't budge. Miroku was beaming, due to his adrenaline rush.

"Miroku… who was stupid enough to give you a license? Cause I want to kill them!" Sango growled.

"You'll have to beat me, I wanna kill him first!" Kagome replied.

"Such negativity… I'm not that bad…"

Three pairs of eyes burned holes into Miroku's turned back. "Well, we're not getting anywhere standing here. Look, there's InuYasha and Kikyo. Shall we?" Miroku offered his arm to Sango, who reluctantly took it. Kagome slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and tried to stand up.

"When the earth stops moving, I'll join you guys," Kagome moaned.

"Lean on my shoulder," Sesshomaru offered monotonously.

"Thanks, 'ppreciate it…" the dizzy slayer slurred.

When the two of them joined up with their group, Miroku's cheek already sported a throbbing red mark from Sango. The said slayer was standing angrily to the side. Kagome smiled sympathetically at her dear friend, who sighed in return. Sesshomaru led Kagome through the doors and into the lobby where a greeter stood waiting to guide them to their seats.

"G'day Shielas and Mates. How may in you're party today?" the greeter, Matt, asked with a genuine Australian accent.

"There's six of us tonight, my good sir," Miroku charmingly replied.

"Alright then, if you would just step this way, mates," Matt led them to a large table with six comfortable seats. They seated themselves and received the menus from Matt, who in turn gave a quick bow and left back to his post with a quick, "Someone will be by to take your orders in a few, mates."

Sesshomaru twitched at the Aussie's lingo. The thought of some guy calling him 'mate' was just creepy. He looked across the table, where InuYasha and Miroku were trying to decide what to eat. He gave a disgusted look at both of them. Gracefully, he picked up his own menu and scanned the dishes for a delectable meal. Almost everything on the menu consisted of meat, which didn't bother him at all. Finally he decided on a rack of ribs with a sweet potato side dish drizzled with heated marshmallow and butter. The waiter came by with a pad and pen to take their order of drinks and soon left again, but momentarily returned with a handful of glass mugs filled to the brim with the requested drinks.

"Here you are, mates. Are you ready to order now?" he asked.

"I'll take the rack of ribs, but hold back a bit on the sauce," Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Any sidedishes?"

"Sweet potato with marshmallow drizzle and butter."

"I'll take a steak, but could you make is small?" Kagome asked.

"A small steak for the shiela, any sideorders?"

"Salad, please."

Kyle, as the name tag read, finished jotting down the groups orders and hurried back to the kitchens. The six chatted a bit while waiting. Kagome couldn't help but feel that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. The latest fight with Youki had put her on edge for any possible allies of the deceased demon. It was just too calm.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, sensing her friend's worries.

"It's nothing. Oh, the foods here," Kagome brushed off her friend's questioning eyes and put all her attention to her food.

They ate in peace for the most part of dinner. InuYasha and Miroku had a bit of a disagreement but quickly resolved it due to a couple threats from Kikyo and Sango. Kagome stretched back in her chair, her plate was empty and herself content and full. She glanced around the restaurant, admiring the sense of culture in the air. An object caught her attention. She couldn't tell very well what or who it was for it was shielded by the shadows. But she didn't like the feeling of it. The object moved away from her view. Kagome for a moment thought that it had left, but then the person, or more less a she, came crashing through the window and onto the booth's table, she knew it was nothing but trouble. She had left almost all of her gear at home. All she had on her was a plain knife tucked into the sides of her boots. The woman was about Sango's height, slightly tall and with a fighter's aura. For a choice in weapons, she wore two knuckle weapons shaped like claws. A strange symbol was etched into the sides of the weapons.

"Hmph… a party. And I wasn't invited. Shame," she said.

"Why do I think she is in aliance with Youki…" Sango muttered.

"It is too much of a coincidence. How are we going to fight her? I left all my gear at home but a measly knife," Kagome whispered.

"Lucky, I brought some throwing weapons, that's all," Sango replied.

"We'll have to make due with what we have."

The woman darted around on the tops of tables rushing towards the group. Sango's hand went to her waist while Kagome leaned down and reached inside her boot. When she drew close enough, Sango launched two kunai to her chest. The woman laughed. Her lithe body twisted around to avoid the incoming knives.

"Sorry, you'll have to do better than that," she huffed and smashed the table with her knuckles. Sesshomaru dashed with claws ready to shred something. He appeared behind her and disabled her by putting her in an arm lock. Kagome strutted up to her and looked her in the eye. "Well… look what we've caught in our little trap."

The woman sniffed angrily. Sango walked over to the weapons clutched in the lady's hands and inspected them. The word 'Cancer' was written right below the strange sign. "Cancer?" she wondered aloud.

"You really think that I'd let myself get caught so easily?" The woman laughed. She slipped through Sesshomaru's arms and jumped to a nearby table.

"No, that'd just be too easy for us. You'd bore us with such a wimpy challenge," Sango smirked.

"We'll see," the woman replied.

The two darted for each other. The woman clutching the Cancer claws and Sango armed with two more kunai. Not a good defensive weapon. The two weapons clanged together and the two got up close. Kagome was edging around behind the woman in an effort to stab her from behind.

'This isn't going anywhere…' Sesshomaru thought bitterly, 'The way this is going, they'll both just tire themselves out.'

As Kagome charged, the woman broke away and kicked Kagome towards Sango with the knife drawn. She was heading straight at her best friend and was going to fast to stop.

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Well, I finally got this chapter out. Yay, go me. Be proud of me. I finally have a good storyline for this story going. Yay! And I should get chapters out faster. I'm going to work with Our Eyes next though. It's going to be a short story so I hope to finish it fast and then get some more on this story done. Next chapter will be out in maybe a couple weeks, I have finals coming up and I'm going to be terribly busy this summer. Plus I'm turning 16! Gotta celebrate. Well, Ja matta ne!_


	10. Zodiac

* * *

**The Yin Yang Souls**

**Chapter 10: Zodiac**

* * *

**Previously:**

As Kagome charged, the woman broke away and kicked Kagome towards Sango with the knife drawn. She was heading straight at her best friend and was going to fast to stop.

* * *

Kagome watched in horror as her body charged towards Sango. The blade was still hurtling towards her best friend's belly, directed by her hands. The woman laughed in a high screechy voice. With all of her might, she planted her foot firmly on the ground and twisted her body around harshly. She landed pitifully on the ground, her ankle twisted to the right and beginning to turn a nasty shade of blue, black, and purple. Sango hurried to her friend's side.

"Are you stupid or something?" reprimanded Sango, "I could've moved, or pushed you away. And you would've stayed unharmed. Don't do this to me! With your ankle, you can't even fight, let alone stand!"

"I'm fine… I just need to sit here for a while." Kagome reassurred the slayer with a smile.

Sango shook her head in disbelief. 'Kagome, Kagome… when will you learn to care more for yourself and not for others.'

Sesshomaru, meanwhile, was stepping into the ring. He figured, since Kagome was inept to fight, he'd step in. He told himself he wasn't doing it for the girl, but mearly for his own deranged pleasure.

"Woman, what business do you have here?" he snapped.

The woman cackled again and smiled at the silver-haired demon vampire. She sauntered up against him and twirled a long finger around a few strands of his hair.

"My, what a handsome vampire you are…" said the woman.

"I asked you a question, wench." Sesshomaru smacked the woman away. She looked up to him from the ground and smiled again.

"You may call me Cancer. I have come with orders from my master. He requests that beautiful artifact you carry around your neck. It possesses such wonderful power." The woman said.

If Sesshomaru was surprised he didn't show it. He impassively took fighting stance. The tips of his pointer and middle fingers glowed a dangerous acid green. InuYasha slowly backed up from the angered vampire. He was familiar with the technique that his half-brother was preparing to use. He'd been on the receiving end of that whip quite a few times and it wasn't enjoyable.

While Sesshomaru proceeded in his dance of death, Miroku had rushed over to Sango and Kagome. They were brushing themselves off and searching for possible weapons. Both had minor injuries, most came from the fall they had.

"What is with all these strange appearances?" Sango wondered aloug.

"Why do they want the yin and yang amulets?" Kagome added.

"We'll have to do a bit of research when we get back to the shrine. But first we need to get rid of Ms. Thang over there."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kagome smiled slyly.

"Double Play…"

* * *

Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and the acid green whip slapped the ground, hissing as the acidic texture ate through the wooden floor. Cancer unconsciously took a step backwards. The acid green whip lashed out at the woman leaving a bloody cut each time it hit. InuYasha pulled out his sword, Tetsusaiga, and jabbed the tip into Cancer's back. It was a clean cut straight through to the other side. Cancer stared at the blade protruding through her stomach and returned her shocked gaze to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sango walked up beside InuYasha.

"Aww… you guys killed her before we could have a little payback," Kagome whined.

"She's still alive…" said Sesshomaru.

"Well, yeah. But we still need to interrogate her," replied Sango.

The acid whip dissolved, and Sesshomaru walked up to Cancer and lifted her up by the throat. "Who do you work for?"

Cancer scratched weakly at the hands squeezing her windpipe. The demon's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip. "Answer me, wench."

Cancer gasped for air before weakly answering, "I work… f-for… a man n-named Naraku."

"What does he want with the amulets?" Kagome stepped up and asked.

"Heh… find out yourself." Cancer's coughed up blood and her breathing slowed down and finally stopped.

"That was completely meaningless. She didn't tell us anything," InuYasha growled. He sheathed his sword and stomped out the door. Kikiyo followed him with a worried look.

"Well… Sango and I decided that we're gonna go back to my family's shrine to do some research on the amulets. There's got to be something useful in all those books Grandpa keeps lying around."

Sesshomaru nodded once and retreated to the door. The two girls followed quietly. InuYasha was leaned up against the restaurant wall. Kikiyo was sitting cross-legged on the concrete next to him. They both looked up when the other three walked out.

"So where are you two gonna go, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

"I will return to the mansion after a drink. I do no care where InuYasha goes."

"I'm going back home…" InuYasha answered before dashing off with the incredible speed of a vampire.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Kagome waved to the vampire and led the way back to the shrine.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome and Sango disappeared around the corner before disappearing.

It was a couple blocks down that Sango finally realized what was missing. "Wait! Where's Miroku? What happened to him?"

"I think he stayed behind to… oh I don't know. He's probably already left," Kagome reassured her friend.

Sango blinked. "Let's just get back to the shrine. We got some books to search through.

* * *

Back at the shrine, the two girls headed straight up to the attic where most of Kagome's grandpa's books were stored. The shrine was empty, her mom had left a note saying they were going shopping. She tossed the note in the trash and started rummaging in the cabinets for something quick and easy to eat. Not having the time to eat very much because of Cancer's appearance worked up an even bigger appetite for the girls. But since her mom was out shopping, it had to mean that there wasn't going to be much to eat. She was right, all there was to eat was ramen, leftover miso and rice, and some fish. So she boiled up a saucepan of water and made two bowls of pork ramen. Sango was already upstairs and searching through the boxes of books, pulling them out one by one and browsing through them. The attic door, aka the door in the floor, was opened and Kagome climbed up and placed down the bowls of ramen and two cans of soda down and joined Sango.

"Find anything?" asked Kagome as she passed Sango a bowl and soda can.

"None of the books I've browsed through mention anything about a yin or yang amulet. I found one the mentions the concepts of yin and yang, but that didn't mention the amulets."

"Which book was that?"

"The one with the old book with the faded blue cover. I couldn't make out a name, but then again hardly any of the book's covers are legible."

Kagome picked up the book. Sango was right, the cover had been badly faded and the cloth cover was frayed. She flipped open the book and searched through random pages, skimming each page for a reference of 'yin' and 'yang'. Finally she found a page that mentioned what Sango had said.

"_The concept of Yin and Yang is similar to the balance of light and dark. With Yin you will always have Yang and vice versa. There is always a little dark in the lightest of an area and always a little light in the darkest of things. In the structure, the yin yang's round shape represents the world. The darker half of the sphere represents yang, while the lighter half is yin. Yin stands for femininity, Earth, moon, dark, negative, absorbing, receptive, winter, soft, cold, still broken and even. Yang is completely the opposite. Masculinity, heaven, sun, bright, fiery, moving, odd, powerful, active, and summer._".The rest of the page was warped and not legible.

She then carefully placed the book back onto the pile. "Do you think we should look up on the name of 'Cancer'?"

Sango looked up from a musty red book with a small smile on her face. She passed the book to Kagome, signifiying for her to read.

"_The Chinese Zodiac, dated back to 2367 BC, consists of 10 heavenly streams (elements of yin and yang) and 12 Earthly branches (the 12 animals of the zodiac). As time went by, the animals became the core basis of Asian astrology, which dictates personalities and divides on to the year they were born. The 12 animals were as followed: the rat, the dog, the sheep, the cow, the rooster, the monkey, the boar, the horse, the snake, the dragon, the rabbit, the tiger, and the cow. Later on came the zodiac based on the constellations in the night sky known as the following: Gemini, Taurus, Aries, Pisces, Aquarius, Capricornus, Sagittarius, Scorpius, Libra, Virgo, Leo, and Cancer."_

"There… Cancer is listed with the twelve constellations of the Zodiac." Kagome pointed out.

"Come to think of it, didn't she have that exact marking for Cancer on her knuckle weapon?" asked Sango.

"Yeah… and when I think back to the fight with Youki, he had a weird marking on his soul-carrying gourd." Kagome added.

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Mmm…" Kagome looked over the names and symbols of the Zodiac list before pointing one out, "That one. Aquarius."

"Wonder why they call themselves by these names…"

"Well… Cancer's knuckle weapon looked kinda like crab claws. And the constellation is a crab. And Aquarius always carries a water urn. Youki had a gourd. Gourd are sometimes used to carry water."

"Well… I'm guessing we'll probably have to fight ten more of these Zodiac fighters, you think?"

"Probably."

Sango and Kagome collapsed against the boxes and sighed. It was going to be a rough year. Kagome's mind switched over to sleep mode and in the back of her mind, she wondered what Sesshomaru was doing at that moment.

* * *

Naraku

* * *

The man, otherwise now known as Naraku, threw his glass of wine into the fireplace. The fire hissed as the liquid splashed the hot embers. Running a hand through his dark locks, he called for his eldest daughter.

"KAGURA! Get in here NOW!" he roared.

The door opened and a young teen opened the door. Her black hair was pinned up on one side with a feather ornament. She was wearing a red kimono with white trim with a matching fan in one hand. "You called?"

"Why is it that all my best warriors are complete imbisiles and constantly screw things up for me?"

"Umm… Because they were weak?" Kagura offered.

Naraku pitched the bottle of wine at his daughter, who stepped to the side and out the door. The man just buried his face in a hand and stared into the burning embers.

"Kanna… send for scales." A little girl dressed in white stepped out of the shadows, nodded, and disappeared.

"I always get what I desire…"

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Hey! I'm back from Florida. Anyway, it was a bit tough, but I got this chapter done. I'm hoping to start on the next chapter soon. It's finally all being put together in my head. I also hope to get some more InuYasha and Kikiyo moments going. Also, yes I know that Kagura is not Naraku's eldest/first incarnation. Kanna is, but since this is an AU fiction, I'm doing it how I want it to be. So don't bitch at me about it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I'm going to see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory this Friday so live with it. I also need to apply for a job. I need the money. Ja matta ne.

* * *

_


	11. Knowledge

* * *

Yin Yang Souls 

Chapter 11: Knowledge

* * *

Kagome sighed. It was going to be a long week. It was the end of the school year and they were drowning in finals. In front of her was a paper labeled:

**End of Year Comprehension Test**

**Course: Algebra II**

Algebra was not her forte. All she could remember was the quadratic formula and the stupid song that the teacher had taught the class.

"Negative 'b', negative 'b', plus or minus, plus or minus. Square root of 'b' squared, minus four 'ac', all over two 'a', all over two 'a'," she quietly hummed to herself. It was to the tune of "Frere Juaque" and it was extremely annoying.

The teacher looked over to her with a disapproving look. She blushed and returned to her paper of numbers and squiggles. She had already finished the graphing portion of the test. Last was stuck with parabolas. She never could remember much about which they pointed. Twenty minutes later, she turned her paper over and took a few deep breaths. She was satisfied with her work and was pretty sure she scraped by with at least a B+. Many other students were finished with the exam as well. When the bell ran, she placed the exam on her teacher's desk and marched out the door and to her locker. She needed to retrieve her German II book for studying. She had a free period in her next class. She passed Sango on her way. The fellow slayer was digging through the mess in her locker searching for something.

"Something… here… and open," Kagome muttered as she clicked the numbers in her combination lock. She didn't know the exact numbers, just the area they were around. Kagome withdrew her German book, sliding it in her mesh book bag, and closed the locker door as she headed downstairs to her next class.

She walked two flights of stairs down to the first floor and finally plopped down on the floor against the bleachers. Sango walked into the gym a few seconds after and sat next to her fellow slayer and propped up her Spanish book for studying.

"Ugh, I hate Spanish. Why we need two foreign language credits is beyond me," Sango made a face at the textbook.

"German isn't any better. I hate Mrs. Madison… she so… bleh!"

"This is the only part of school I hate and despise… besides the Barbies," Sango fisted her hand and rapidly punched her palm.

Kagome had to laugh at Sango's antics. She was right about the Barbies, AKA the preppy girls and cheerleaders. "Well, shall we?"

"Might as well," Sango replied.

They both buried their noses in their textbooks and notes, desperately trying to cram a year's worth of knowledge in their brains in one measly little hour. It wasn't happening.

* * *

-- Other side of the School --

* * *

"In the American History classroom, Kouga, InuYasha, and Zephyr were studying as well, some more than others. Zephyr, being the wiseass neko/inu youkai she was, was reading her latest novel: Anne Rice's The Vampire Lestat. Kouga and InuYasha were cramming. There was five minutes till the end of the hour and neither hadn't bothered studying the nights before. Kouga's next exam was in Language Arts 10 and their final was over Julius Caesar. InuYasha was suffering with Biology.

"I told you guys night after night when Sesshomaru and I studied, that you should sit and cram with us, but no. You had to lay around and stare at the ceiling, daydreaming about who knows what. This is your own damn fault. I'd personally become your house slave for a week if you actually pas your exams!"

InuYasha and Kouga growled deep in their throats at the demon. She smugly grinned at the two and returned to her novel. The bell rang mere moments later. The cat snapped her book shut and dashed out the door to the German II room on the third floor. Sesshomaru was already seated, no surprise there, and the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru said a brief "hello" as he caught his half-sister's scent. Kagome tripped into the room and walked to her seat.

"Morning Zeph, Sesshomaru!" She replied sheepishly.

"Graceful this morning, aren't we?" Zephyr joked.

"Shut it, neko. Ready for the gawd-awful-final?" she gasped.

"I take it you didn't study much?" Zephyr asked.

"Shut it neko…" Kagome warned.

"We should start a flipping study group. InuYasha and Kouga didn't bother studying either. The ceiling was much more entertaining to them," The neko spazzed.

Kagome gave a weak chuckle. 'Zeph is right,' she thought, 'We should get a study group so I won't fail the rest of my finals. Plus it'd be kinda fun being all together.'

"Okay then, study group at my house! Spread the word Zephyr, but only to close friends." Kagome clapped the kitten hard on the back, knocking her on all fours.

Mrs. Madison chose that moment as her cue to walk in. "Guten Morgen, klasse. Huete haben wir Arbeiten. Sie brauchen Papier und einen Bleistift."

The class groaned, minus Sesshomaru (who doesn't groan) and Zephyr (Who was oddly excited). Mrs. Madison seemed oblivious to their complaining. She handed out their finals and went back to her desk to finish up some work. Kagome took a look through the three-page exam and groaned. This hour was going to be hell.

* * *

- Meanwhile -

* * *

A woman walked up to the school gates. She was a beautiful lady with lush golden locks and a full body. A Greek robe was all that covered her from other's view. She stood in a sultry way as if to seduce anything and anything that looked her way.

"There they are…" she purred, "The amulets. It's almost time to come home, my darlings."

She sauntered off, leaving the school perimeter and the slayers and vampires to finish up their exams.

* * *

--Another Part of School --

* * *

Kouga looked up at the clock again for the third time that hour. His Julius Caesar exam lay upside down on his desk finished. He had finished ten minutes ago and class had another ten to go before it released for fourth hour.

'Well… that was easier than I thought. Shouldn't have finished it so fast.' Kouga thought.

Another ten minutes passed and the bell finally released, relieving Kouga of his boredom. The wolf handed his exam in and left. Fourth hour came and went. Zephyr was now waiting for Kagome and Bairu. The two of them came together, oddly enough.

"Konnichiwa!" the kitten chirped happily.

"Hello to you too, Zephyr," Bairu politely greeted.

"How'd your exams go?" Kagome asked.

"I think I did pretty goo! I bet Kouga and InuYasha failed though. Sucks to be them!" Zephyr laughed. "What about you Kagome?"

I think I probably bombed German II and didn't do too bad on Algebra II." The three walked into the cafeteria and walked to their seats. Kouga and InuYasha were already seated, Kouga looking a bit happier than usual and for comfort.

"I don't like the look on Kouga's face. Can we sit somewhere far away from him?" Zephyr whispered as the say into their seats. Kouga was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why, good morning my dear," Kouga grinned, "How are you this morn?"

Zephyr inched away from the grinning wolf.

"What was that you were saying earlier? I coulda swore you said that you'd be my personal slave for the week? I guess you better start practicing because I'm positive that I passed every single final today."

"Can't you ever keep quiet you mangy, flea-bitten wolf?" a tired voice growled dangerously.

A tray slammed down on the table, spraying InuYasha with the already opened pint of milk. A pissed off Sesshomaru stood glaring at everything that dared to look at him. InuYasha in turn growled at his half-brother for the unwanted bath. Kagome gave Sesshomaru a sympathetic look and asked quietly, "Bad day?"

"That's an understatement," he bit out, his head throbbing with each passing second.

He sat down in the sea next to the slayer. Kagome dug around in her bag for the familiar bottle of Ibuprofen. Sango and Kikiyo finally showed up taking their respective seats. "Exams are suicide waiting to happen. I swear it!" Sango complained.

"I didn't find them too difficult," Kikiyo calmly replied. Her attention was focused on her food, mainly the chicken fried steak.

"Ah HA! Found them!" Kagome cheered. She held up a white bottle. Sesshomaru cringed at her high pitched cry, groaning as he laid his forehead to her shoulder. Kagome opened the bottle and slipped two brown tablets into his mouth. He helped himself to the rest of his milk, but didn't remove his face. He just adjusted his position so that he was merely leaning on her.

"Whoa… what'd we miss here?" Sango grinned. Kagome blushed.

"N-nothing!" she gasped. She looked like a fish out of water the way her mouth kept opening and closing in embarrassment.

"Mmm-hmm… sure thing," Sango smiled knowingly. Kagome flushed again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kagome nudged Sesshomaru alive. He groaned and blinked a couple times. He hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep, let alone in public and leaning on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yay… time to finish up the finals," Kagome grumbled.

Each of their group had two more finals. They actually went by pretty fast. And at 2:45 the bell rang again and the students departed from school. Kagome, Sango, and Kikiyo were first to the courtyard, as usual. They were gathered together over at the parking lot under an apple tree. They talked about tomorrow's finals and exchanged answers that they thought they had gotten right. InuYasha joined them, slinging an arm around Kikiyo's shoulder. Sango put on her know-it-all smile once again while Kagome inched in away in fear of the crazed slayer. Finally Zephyr, Kouga, Bairu, Sesshomaru, and Miroku exited the building.

"Bout time you showed up," InuYasha growled.

"Hush, dear brother. Your voice annoying me…" the elder inu brother mocked.

"Brotherly love… how sweet!" Kouga sighed sarcastically as InuYasha attempted to remove his brother's head off.

"So, where're we headed now?" Miroku asked, completely ignoring the two brothers and changing the subject rather quickly.

"Where ever you want to be, but later we're going to the shrine for a last minute cram session," Kouga answered.

"Yay?" InuYasha said. He was sore that Sesshomaru had whooped his ass horribly.

"Shut it, Inu. You need the studying. You'll end up failing before long," Zephyr snapped.

"But anyway, see you all at six tonight," Kagome interrupted before it got uglier.

The eight of them finished their trek to the parking lot, which was but ten feet away at the most. Miroku's gleaming red Mustang was shining in the sun in the fifth parking space from the exit. Kouga's car was in the shop so he bummed a ride from Zephyr. Some bastard had rear-ended him a couple days ago. Zephyr's sliver Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder was parked next to Sesshomaru's Chrysler Sebring, black in color. Both had parked two rows back, knowing how bad of a driver Miroku was. Finally, InuYasha's red Toyota was nestled in between Miroku's car and another person's green Cavalier.

"InuYasha… your truck sucks. Take it in for a paint job… it hurts my precious eyes just to glance at it," Kouga teased.

"Well at least I didn't trash mine," InuYasha retorted.

The two bickered on. Zephyr, who had already left for her car and started it, honked her horn at the wolf. She rolled down her window, allowing the techno music from Aqua to blare out, and motioned for him to get in or be left behind. The wolf flipped InuYasha off and hopped in next to the kitten.

"You know you're just egging him on, right?" Zephyr told him, "It's gonna come back and bite you in the ass if you don't watch it. Then I'm gonna laugh my ass off."

"Nah, he's got a one-track mind," Kouga waved her off and reclined back in the seat, "You need to put some rock music in. Techno sucks…"

"Watch your mouth. I like my techno shit. Diss it and find yourself on a corner at the nearest gas station.."

Kagome watched the two with interest from her own Spyder's window. Sesshomaru was leaning his head against the wheel of his Sebring.

"You okay, Sesshomaru? You look like you're about to collapse. You want a ride?" she offered.

"My car?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kikiyo can drive and she knows where you live…" Sesshomaru looked at the archery slayer. Kikiyo gave him a vacant look. He nodded and handed her the keys. Once he was in Kagome's Spyder, he leaned the seat back and dozed off. Kagome started up her car and drove to the vampire's home.

* * *

- - Time Lapse - -

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes opened and focused on the ceiling above him.

'Ceiling?' he mentally asked. "You awake?" Kagome hurried over to his side. "Kouga said you were tired and getting frequent headaches because you had locked yourself in your chamber to study. Here," Kagome held out a mug of red liquid.

Sesshomaru stared up at her from the couch. Slowly he reached out and took the healing blood from her gasp. Kagome smiled warmly at the silver-haired vampire. Sesshomaru drank in silence as Kagome watched in amazement as some color returned to his clammy pale face. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to hover over his face. She desperately wanted to touch the now cream-colored skin. She wanted to see if they were as smooth as the looked.

A hand covered hers, drawing it close to something warm and soft. Kagome blinking out of her stupor and saw…

His hand…

On hers…

On **HIS** cheek…

Which was unbelievably soft and flawless and warm to the touch. Sesshomaru had an intrigued look on his face. Her face had plainly betrayed her growing curiousity because he answered.

"Naturally our bodies are cold, because we are essentially dead. When we drink blood from living things, our bodies retain more color to the skin and are warmer to the touch."

Kagome blinked again as her brain registered the new and shocking information. She removed her hand and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Scooch over?" she asked.

Sesshomaru complied, giving her some room on the couch, unsure of what she was about ot do. The slayer laid herself next to him, scooting up close and pressing her body close to his.

"How'd you get you amulet?" Kagome change the subject.

"It was a gift from a old friend. He though it useless."

"Mine was from the shrine. It had been supposedly passed down through the generations."

They laid there for a moment in silence. Sesshomaru ran a hand subconsciously through Kagome's raven locks. Kagome sighed happily.

"It's funny… I know next to nothing about you, but I can't help but like you. A lot," Kagome confessed, "A slayer in love with what she hunts."

"Yes, it is. Almost as strange as a vampire loving his prey. Don't you agree?" Sesshomaru smiled.

"You're right… it is stranger…" Kagome laughed. "So… what's your favorite color?"

Sesshomaru thought for a few seconds. "I'd have to say red."

"You sure its not because blood is the same color?"

"Believe it or not…"

"Well… I like blue."

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Well, I finished this chapter. I've been thinking ahead on how to I plan to finish the stories. I had a couple ideas, but I finally decided on one. I hope you like it, but you'll have to wait and find out cause I don't plan on telling you. I'm not sure when I'll get Chapter 12 out but hopefully soon. See yah then!_


	12. Lover

* * *

Yin Yang Souls

Written by: Zephyr Minamino

* * *

Chapter 12: Lover

Kagome busily prepared her room for outside human contact. She'd been so busy this week studying, she hadn't cleaned nor done any of her normal chores. So now she was suffering the horrible consequences. It was ten till eight and she just knew that Zephyr would show up early just to spite her. She was halfway down the stairs with a basket full of laundry when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" she called. 'Yep, I knew it…'

She set the basket down in the foyer and slid the door open. Outside was Zephyr, of course, and she had dragged along Kouga as well. The wolf was looking none too happy about being at the shrine.

"Come in Zeph, Kouga. We're gonna be in my room, but don't blame me if it's messy. It's your own damn fault you came early," Kagome pointed the two upstairs before hefting her laundry to the washer and dryer. "Might as well start a load," Kagome moaned.

The doorbell ran again as she shut the washer's lid. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was exactly eight and Kikiyo and Sango were here. Kikiyo had an issue with being exactly on time wherever she went. The slayer couldn't see her late anywhere. She slid the door open and greeted them happily. Sango cheerfully waved and brought forward her basket of munchies while Kikiyo softly smiled and lifted two bottles of soda.

"We're here!" Sango cheered.

"Zephyr and Kouga are upstairs already…" Kagome led the way back upstairs. "Do you think we should start now or wait for everyone else?"

"Well… we could finish cleaning while we wait," Sango offered.

"Okay them… wait a minute. How'd you…"

"Kagome… I know you too well," Sango grinned.

The three made a quick trip to the kitchen and grabbed a large bowl and some glasses before heading towards the staircase. The doorbell chimed again as they went past.

"That'd be InuYasha and the rest…," Kikiyo said softly.

Kagome slid the door open and sure enough there was InuYasha outside the door along with Sesshomaru and Miroku. Not a few seconds after the door had opened, the slayer found herself knocked to the ground by a big ball of orange fluff.

"Kagomeee!" it cried.

'It' turned out to be the nearly forgotten fox kit, Shippou. Where he had been since Kagome and Sesshomaru's ice cream 'date' was beyond any of them besides Zephyr.

"Shippou? Where've you been?"

"At Caroline's café…" Shippou chirped.

Sesshomaru extended a hand to Kagome and helped her up from the floor. Shippou jumped off her and raced upstairs. The slayer led the rest of the group after the little kit. It was once again messy. Books were strewn across the floor. Paper lay to the side with random pencils.

"And I just cleaned it…" Kagome whined. "Well anyway, let's see… tomorrow I have a chemical biology final followed by geometry and language arts 10." Kagome flipped through her planner.

"How about…"

* * *

Outside

* * *

A woman sat in the Gobinshinko tree, staring at the lit window and teenagers buzzing around the room behind it. She sighed impatiently as she waited for her signal. Gemini were supposed to blast some sort of signal.

"Tonight is the night. I'll grab me those amulets and present the to the master. He'll be sooo thrilled. Plus I'll be able to get rid of a few pests. Two birds with one stone…" she pledged to herself.

Almost reluctantly, two beams of light rose up in the air and crossed. The woman grinned and disappeared.

* * *

Inside

* * *

"What the? How the hell did you get four as the answer? I did this problem nearly twenty times and got the same answer! Fifty-one!" InuYasha yelled in frustration.

"InuYasha… how do you get fifty-one out of a simple inequality?" Kagome asked.

"InuYasha's brain doesn't have enough brain cells to hold that important of information. He's a lost cause…" Sesshomaru inserted from in between turning pages. His first hour final was in English Literature over the book Catcher in the Rye.

"Oi! Oi! You stupid bastard! That was an insult wasn't it?"

"You see…"

Kagome sighed exhaustedly. This was turning out to be more of a headache than a 'learning opportunity'. She reached over into a nearby M&M bag and grabbed a handful. God only knew she needed the sugar. She was just about to return to the futile attempt to educate InuYasha in math when a large explosion shook the ground and bits of wood and debree flew past the window.

"Why me…" the swallow-wielding slayer whined.

She dashed down the stairs and slammed the door open. Someone had blown up the wellhouse. The remains were still lit with fire and the well had nearly caved in.

"What happened out here…" Zephyr stopped short of Kagome and stared at the burning remains.

A shrill laugh rang behind the two. Kagome sighed and slowly turned around to face the woman. Zephyr followed.

"Hello there, m'dears. I do hope I haven't upset you with my little gift." She purred.

Kagome fakely smiled. She looked towards the house, wondering when Sango and Kikiyo planned on helping out. She looked over to Zephyr. The youkai looked thoughrally pissed off; her eyes slitted, her nails extended. Red threatened to seep into the blue depths.

"Do you have a death wish, whore?" Zephyr growled with a slightly cynical edge to her voice.

"Watch what you say about me you. I am Dahlia, Virgo's warrior," the woman hissed, "I'm not some whore, you stupid filthy cat."

"Kagome, do you mind if I rip her apart? I know she blew up the well… but my reasons are family matters…" Zephyr growled.

"Ha! You think you can take me? That's funny, little one. Maybe you better go fetch mummy or daddy to protect you…"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me. Have I changed all that much? I see that gaping hole has miraculously healed from you chest. I coulda swore it'd scar forever. What a slut… I can't believe you went to him for healing blood."

Virgo's hand subconsciously drifted to her chest, right where her Zodiac sign was tattooed. "How would you know of that. Only two souls know about that and both are dead. Are you her daughter? Did I forget to someone?"

"Better check your facts again. Me… dead! Hell no!" Zephyr laughed," I'm here… and back for revenge…"

* * *

Inside

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up from the book. "What's taking them so long?"

"Who knows… maybe they went for more drinks?" Kouga offered.

"Well… Kagome doesn't really rush out for no reason…" Sango walked over the window and peered out. "Well, that's weird. What happened to the wellhouse?"

"Nani?" Inuyasha rushed to the window.

While half the teens congregated around the window, Sesshomaru and Kikiyo stood and headed to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Mou… I remember you now. You're that man's sister. I could've swore I killed you with the rest of those mutts…"

"You thought wrong. I'm still alive. It was a mistake for you to leave us without making sure if you finished us off," Zephyr snapped.

The neko youkai charged at the woman, claws bared straight to the woman's shoulder joint. Her intent to kill was intense. Blue-streaked black hair whipped behind her as she sprinted. Virgo sidestepped out of the way as the youkai closed in. Zephyr sharply turned and skidded to a stop. Kagome stiffened when Zephyr lifted her face and blood red eyes appeared from behind a curtain of hair.

"Hah," Virgo scoffed, "she's lost her being in her subconsciousness. She's nothing more than a rabid kitten. She can't expect to win like that."

Kagome looked back to the teen, currently prowling a circle around the woman. 'I know I promised, but I just can't let her get thrown around like this.' She thought. Hesitantly, she stepped forward. Zephyr's ears perked up and she whipped her head around and growled at the slayer. The neko charged again and Kagome watched miserably as she was knocked back against a tree. Virgo had finally shown her choice weapon; a whip.

Leaves in the bushes behind Kagome rustled, drawing the slayer's curiosity away from the fight. Small voices drifted from the bushes. The slayer pushed aside the branches to reveal two small girls. They were identical twins. One had short cut black hair and emerald green eyes while the other had slightly longer hair tied up in pigtails. She had red eyes. The mark of Gemini shone upon both their foreheads. Kagome, at first glance of the twins, reached for her swallow preparing to shove the blade through both their ugly hearts. But as she watched the two, saw the fear and sadness in both their eyes, she lowered her arm and smiled softly at the two. Glancing over her shoulder at Virgo and Zephyr, she noticed that Zephyr had received her second wind and now had sunken her teeth deep within the flesh of Virgo's forearm. The slayer grabbed a hold of the twin's small hands and rushed them inside the house.

As she reached the sliding doors, they opened to reveal a slightly miffed Sesshomaru and an expressionless, but armed, Kikiyo.

"Kikiyo? Sesshomaru? What're you doing here? I though you were upstairs?" Kagome asked.

"We were until half the well flew past your window. Being the only one's sensible to notice what was probably going on, we were heading outside to help." Kikiyo explained, "who are they?"

"I found them in the bushes frightened nearly to death. So I'm was gonna take them upstairs to Sango."

"Where's Zephyr?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome hesitated briefly before answering. "She's around the corner in the courtyard. But I wouldn't go back there right now…"

Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes for a minute before turning and heading towards the fight. Kikiyo placed a hand on her fellow slayer's shoulder then followed the youkai man.

"C'mon you two. Let's go upstairs." Kagome led the way up the stairs and to her room. Everyone stared at the three as the door opened.

"Kagome?" Sango stood up and walked over to her friend.

"I found these two outside in the bushes. Would you watch them while I'm downstairs?" Kagome didn't want to even mention the fight. Kouga and InuYasha were sure to barrel their way downstairs. Kouga for Zephyr's sake and InuYasha for the sake of a fight. She turned to the twins. "Now, what're your names? Or should we just call you Gemini?"

The green-eyed twin was the one to speak. "My name's Hikari and my sister is Yami."

"Light and Dark… how appropriate," InuYasha scoffed.

"I'm going back downstairs. Watch over them, please?"

Kagome left the room and went back outside. When she reached the courtyard, at the very least she was very surprised. Zephyr still hung from Virgo's forearm. Sesshomaru stood five feet away from her with a look of shock on his face. Kikiyo had strung her bow and an arrow pointed at Virgo's head. Cautiously she stepped up beside the youkai and had a better look at him. His face was void of most emotion, but his eyes showed shock and betrayal. She touched his hand lightly before grasping it between both hers and leaned into his side. Virgo seemed not to notice the stinging pain in her arm. Zephyr's eyes followed her line of view and stopped on her brother's shocked face. She blinked a few times, the red retreating from her irises. She released her grip on Virgo and tore away to her brother.

"Onii-sama?" She stopped short of him and whispered.

Sesshomaru looked to his younger sister briefly before stepping in front of her. Zephyr dropped her head and took a place beside Kagome. Kagome looked questionably at the neko. Zephyr took a deep breath and faced Kagome.

"You're probably wondering what this is all about, aren't you?"

"It would clear things up." Kagome shrugged.

Zephyr stared at Kagome for a few minutes. She nodded. "Okay. It happened ten years ago…"

* * *

- London 1995 -

* * *

In the busy streets of London, it was pouring. Couples huddled under umbrellas and canopy tops over nearby stores. A small figure covered by a cloak hurried down the street. The person turned down Crimson Avenue and stopped in front of a pair of big black gates to a large manor. A small, clawed hand reached out from the folds and pressed the call button. Not a few minutes later the burly black gates creaked open and the figure dashed through.

A stoic young man stared up at the clock on the wall. Its hands moved ever so slowly towards one o'clock. He blinked as the front door opened and closed. Stepping into the hallway was the figure. The man watched as she rested her dripping cloak on a hook and shook the excess water from her body.

"Ah, Onii-sama! I've just returned from the hub; InuYasha was supposed to tell you. But anyway, so far nothing is happening. Myouga-jiji hasn't heard anything about new attacks either. It's only a matter of time though. Is Anya-san coming over today?" the woman chirped.

The man stared blankly at the doors. 'Nothing? This is highly unusual. They never stay inactive this long. But Myouga, or even Ayame, would've heard something if anything did happen.' He mused. "Sessho-nii? Are you okay?" The girl touched her brother's shoulder lightly.

"It's nothing, Zephyr," he replied, "Anyanka is supposed to arrive around four. Where is out… dear brother, InuYasha, hiding?"

"He's upstairs, I think." Sesshomaru shrugged and returned to the kitchen. Zephyr followed, but went to prepare a pot of tea.

Around four-fifteen the doors opened and a woman stepped inside the foyer. She stripped out of her wet cloak and hung it next to Zephyr's. Seeing the vacant kitchen, she headed straight to the living room where Sesshomaru had migrated around three. She noticed his younger half-sister was napping on his lap.

"Hey," she whispered. She kneeled behind him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Ze-chan fell asleep?"

"Mmm, she's waiting for Kouga and Ayame to arrive."

Carefully, to not wake the slumbering kitten, he raised his free hand behind him and latched it around the woman's neck. Zephyr's ear twitched and the girl sluggishly crawled off her brother. The door opened the exact moment her feet touched the floor.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Sesshomaru murmured. Kouga appeared in the doorway and Zephyr sleepily leaned into his chest.

"Aww, kitten-chan is sleepy. Must be the rain. C'mon, let's head to her room. Play safe Sesshomaru, Anyanka." Ayame pulled her brother and the sleepy teen into the hallway and around the corner.

Anyanka sat down next to the elder man, leaning into him. Sesshomaru brushed her bangs from her face and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

* * *

Several days passed uneventfully. Everyone at the manor was uptight and stressed. Even the calm and collected Sesshomaru snapped at anyone who got within ten feet of him. Zephyr spent most of her time at taverns and pubs, accompanied by either Kouga or Ayame, to try and listen in on any conversation they could hear and might help him. Even Myouga hadn't heard anything. Finally on a stormy night, something came up. Zephyr and Ayame, dressed in shabby black cloaks, overheard a group of men and a single woman talking about a master plan concerning a certain manor on Crimson Avenue. Zephyr looked to Ayame. Wordlessly the two of them went up the bar, ordered a quick drink not to seem suspicious, and left.

"It's about time the started moving," Zephyr muttered.

"The peace was nice though… too bad it couldn't last," Ayame sighed. The wolf pulled off the hood down and wiped her brow.

"Ayame… you know we can't walk around uncovered. We stick out too much," Zephyr hissed, though her voice was strung with sadness.

"Correction, you stand out. The only reason people would turn a head at me is my bright red hair. I don't have ears like yours. Or blue streaked hair." Ayame grinned at the pouting kitten.

"You're aiming a little below the belt there. Well… you have a tail!"

"So do you…"

"Not another word, we need to get back to the manor anyway. We need to warn onii-sama about this." Zephyr pulled her cloak tighter and started down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. Ayame pulled up her hood and followed.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Sesshomaru and Anyanka were curled up together on the couch. Anyanka was barely awake while Sesshomaru was staring intently outside at a random tree. He was still nervous and jumped at almost every sound he heard. Around five clouds moved in and the sky darkened quickly. The wind picked up and rain pelted the earth below it. Sesshomaru looked towards the door anxiously for the perky kitten to come waltzing through safe and sound. Lightning crashed in the sky and thunder boomed. Anyanka scooted closer to her love.

"I wish Zephyr would get back soon. I'm getting a bit worried…" she whispered.

"Mmmm," Sesshomaru agreed.

Suddenly the room went black as the power went out. Sesshomaru looked around for anything suspicious. Slowly, he got up and walked towards the basement where the breaker was located. When he arrived, he flipped open the door and switched the main power off and then on. Nothing happened. Sighing dejectedly, he started back upstairs. Hearing nothing, not even Anyanka's even breathing, he stopped on the stairs.

"Anyanka?" Sesshomaru called.

He reentered the foyer and looked in the living room. Anyanka had moved somewhere else. Slowly he walked into the kitchen. It was deathly silent in the tiled room. Footsteps creaked above his head signifying life upstairs. His mind flew to InuYasha immediately. He really didn't want to see his younger… brother, but it seemed like the most sensible thing to do. He walked upstairs and to InuYasha's room. The door was cracked open. It was pitch dark inside except for the occasional flash of lightning lighting up the room. A figure lay fallen on the ground. Sesshomaru stepped lightly up beside the figure. He smelt blood, InuYasha's blood. He only hoped he was wrong about his feeling. Lightning lit up the room just enough for Sesshomaru to recognize his brother laying face down on the floor in a small pool of his own blood. He froze at the sight of his own blood suffering on the carpeted floor. His nose was filled with the scent of blood, it was so distracting that he didn't notice the woman in the doorway. He didn't notice her walk up behind him. Didn't notice until she had already kneeled down and bit into his neck, draining his blood quickly. Her hand clamped over his mouth to attempt in keeping him from struggling. Instead, the man clamped down on her hand. Blood filled his mouth. He choked on the blood and swallowed to free his airway.

* * *

"That's strange… the lights are off. Sesshomaru never leaves the lights off," Zephyr mused. The rain was beating down relentlessly on the two demons. The kitten opened the gates and dashed to the front door. After stripping out of the cloak she looked around.

"Onii-sama?" she whispered.

Ayame walked through the kitchen and living room. Both were bare, but she could hear something going on upstairs. She motioned towards the stairwell and slowly walked upstairs. A weak cough came from the closet nearest to the stairs. Ayame cracked the door open and peeked inside. Something was hanging from the ceiling and the something was gasping weakly for breath. A liquid was dripping from the object hanging and Ayame's nose told her it was blood. Unfortunately the scent was muddled up with a foreign scent so Ayame couldn't identify who's blood it was.

"Sessho-nii?" Zephyr opened the doors one by one, peeking in each one carefully.

Finally she opened InuYasha's door and stopped cold in her tracks. InuYasha was sitting up, but swaying back and forth weakly. Sesshomaru was standing in a corner staring at a something. The kitten stepped up to her brother and grasped his bloody hand.

"Sessho-nii?" she whined, "What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure what happened here. But… this witch here has something to do with it."

"This has something to do with those people we overheard at the tavern… They were planning to do something here, we just didn't know what."

Ayame stood in the doorway with a weirded out look on her face. "I think you should take a look in the closet…"

Sesshomaru looked over at the girl in the corner and growled. Zephyr looked over her body in surprise. It was Anyanka… or at least Anyanka's body. The three of them exited the room and went back to the closet. The closet lit up as lightning flashed again. Zephyr couldn't help but scream and Sesshomaru had a look of shock and a slight disgust on his face.

* * *

Present

* * *

"Anyanka had been drained of all blood and her murderer strung her up in the closet. At first we thought that Anyanka was the one targeting our family. Even if she was supposedly in love with my brother. But then when we reexamined the woman in the corner, we found it wasn't Anyanka who was had done it, it was that woman, Delia. Delia had deceived us and ruined our family. It was her who almost killed InuYasha and attempted to kill Sesshomaru. Although Sesshomaru's change was purely an accident. InuYasha was dying and Sesshomaru regretfully changed him. He wasn't happy about it either. When we went back to get rid of Delia, we found she was still alive. Enranged I drove my hand through the right side of her chest. Unfortunately it didn't kill her. She disappeared and we all thought her to be dead."

Zephyr turned her attention back to Delia and snarled at her. Sesshomaru caught her by the collar of her shirt as she tried to charge the woman again. "Zephyr, leave her. This is my fight."

Zephyr looked up to her brother. She didn't know what to think but nodded and stepped back a few steps.

* * *

_Zephyr Notes: Well, This chapter's finished. Don't worry… Anyanka won't be coming back … ever. This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome fiction. Eight pages, and it only took me about… a month to write. We're doing finals right now so I've been studying all week and trying to keep my grades around an A-B average. It might be a while before I do get the next chapter up though. Hopefully I'll get it started during vacation though._


End file.
